Intelligent, Yet Dense
by Scottypop
Summary: BleachxTsubasa crossover. Two dense, hot-tempered males, with the two that love them dearly. But the temperamental ones can’t seem understand. It’s up to Fai and Ichigo to help one another get the ones they love to see it. IchiHitsu, KuroFai. *HIATUS*
1. The Meeting

**Note**: Alright, so, this is my first Bleach fanfic… And lookie here, it's a Tsubasa crossover. Enjoy, and please review! If you review, I _might_ just get the next chapter up faster. ;D -hinthint-

**Summary**: BleachxTsubasa crossover. Two dense, hot-tempered males, with the two that love them dearly. But the temperamental ones can't seem understand. It's up to Fai and Ichigo to help one another get the ones they love to see it. IchiHitsu, KuroFai.

**Warnings**: Somewhat angsty, in certain parts. Yaoi, fluff. Don't like, please don't read. ALSO. Hitsugaya is probably a bit out of character in this story, hopefully only in chapter one. xD; I couldn't help it, I had to make him react like that... Anyways, that's yer warning, thanks to mimic for pointing it out to me~ 8D;

**Pairings**: IchiHitsu, KuroFai.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Bleach or Tsubasa.

* * *

A zanpakuto hurtled through the air, striking the Hollow on its mask and slicing it clean in half. Said creature gave a wailing howl, before its soul dissipated into the air without a trace. More of the Hollows moved in, surrounding the pair of shinigami. The shorter one had a clearly angered gleam in his teal eyes, his spiked hair swaying slightly as he lunged forward, Hyourinmaru's blade stabbing clean through the chest of an advancing Hollow.

"Careful, Toushirou!" A concerned voice called over the wailing mass, causing a twitch in the other boy's eyebrow.

"It's Hitsugaya-taichou!" He replied automatically, before landing and spinning gracefully to glower at the orange-haired substitute shinigami.

"Calm down, Toushirou – this isn't the best place to get mad." Ichigo shrugged his shoulders briefly, before spinning on his heel and swinging Zangetsu in a horizontal slice, cutting off one of the spider-like Hollow's legs. It gave a loud screech before striking him in the side with a flailing leg, sending him crashing into one of the many trees outlining the Rukongai in Soul Society.

"Watch it, Kurosaki! You need to keep an eye out for the multi-legged Hollows, bakayaro!" Hitsugaya shouted, leaping backwards to avoid the oncoming attack from one of the many bleeding Hollows.

Ichigo stumbled back to his feet, a grimace crossing his face for a few moments as he began to wipe away the blood running from a wound to his forehead, where he had struck the tree.

"Thanks for the warning, Toushirou." He grumbled under his breath. "I love your timing."

"I know you do." Hitsugaya snapped, wincing as a Hollow's sharp claw ripped open a bleeding wound in his stomach, spattering the ground in front of him with the crimson liquid.

Just as Ichigo was about to come back with an angry retort, the sky began to swirl eerily. All beings in the area – which were just Hollows and two shinigamis – turned to stare in shock at the tear-shaped piece of sky that was descending towards the blood-slicked ground. As it touched the ground, without warning, it burst open to reveal four humans and a rabbit-like… Thing.

"Puu~ We've arrived!" The 'Thing' spoke cheerily, causing Ichigo's eyes to bulge out of his head.

"Wai… I wonder where we are now. Don't you, Kuro-daddy?" The blonde stretched his arms and placed his hands behind his head, grinning at the black-haired man. His one azure and one golden eye shimmered in the pale light of the sunrise.

"No, and I don't care." The black-cloaked man responded in a gruff voice, crossing his arms outside of his cloak and glaring daggers at the blonde, his crimson eyes burning with irritation.

"You alright, hime?" The brunette boy smiled briefly, gazing at the final human member of their group, who was facing the two shinigami.

"Of course, Syaoran-k-" The princess began, before her jade-green eyes widened in shock and she let out a shriek.

"A-Ah! What are those things?!" She latched onto Syaoran as Fai and Kurogane spun to face the group of Hollows.

"… I think they're ghosts, Sakura-chan." The blonde murmured, his voice suddenly serious.

"I would be asking why we can see them, but it must have something to do with the area we're in. Or the beings we're around. Or maybe… It's because we all have some sort of magic within us that allows us to see this." The man continued, gaining an annoyed glower from the red-eyed man.

"Yeah yeah, enough with the explanation. All I know is that these things are ugly-looking, and probably need to be destroyed." With a fluent motion, the taller man drew his blade from its sheath and raced forward, swinging it at the nearest Hollow.

"Be careful, Kurogane-san!" Sakura cried out, her green eyes glittering with worry.

"He's going to be fine, Sakura-chan."

"But Fai-san… Syaoran-kun…" The girl frowned slightly, before Ginryuu easily decapitated the Hollow's head.

Kurogane continued to move forward, plowing through the ranks of Hollows with a sort of practiced ease. His blade was not killing them, but leaving them wounded enough not to follow him. Suddenly, however, an Arrancar hurtled through the mass of undead creatures, and struck him in the chest with the hilt of its zanpakuto.

The ninja went flying back, barreling into Ichigo and sending the both of them backwards onto the ground.

"Kurosaki! You alright?" Fai heard the rough, weary voice before locating its owner, and was surprised to see a small boy with white hair dressed in a shihakshou with brown sandals, and a white haori covering his shoulders and back. Hardened teal eyes stared out from their sockets, which were wide at the sight of Ichigo breathing harshly, pulling himself into a sitting position.

"I'm fine, Toushirou!"

"It's Hitsugaya-taichou!" Came the automatic response.

"When will you stop trying to correct me?" The orange-haired boy stared irritably at the white-haired captain, who growled from deep in his throat.

"When you call me by my correct title, bakayaro." Hitsugaya replied coldly, before turning to the Arrancar.

"Are you finished?" It sang, the mask covering half of its face moving with its mouth.

"Yes. And now you are, too." The white-haired boy responded darkly, before raising his zanpakuto slightly.

"Bankai."

The group of foreigners all stared in open astonishment at the power that the small captain was displaying – it was as if they could feel his spiritual power flooding them and pressing them to the ground.

"Daiguren Hyourinmaru." Ice wings had sprouted from Hitsugaya's back, along with a tail. A dragon-like ice hand covered his left limb, and there were three 'flowers' behind him, with four petals each.

Hitsugaya's form flickered momentarily, before vanishing altogether. He reappeared behind the Arrancar, and swiftly stabbed Hyourinmaru through its abdomen.

"The girl may not want to watch." Fai's eyes widened, and he lunged forward, covering Sakura's jade-green eyes with his pale hands… Just in time for the Tenth Division captain to let out a yell and bring the sharpened blade up through the body of the Arrancar, shredding it almost clean in half.

The frightened look was still plastered on each half of the creature's face as it fell, striking the ground with a low thud. A blast of icy reiatsu shot out in every direction, freezing the few remaining Hollows as a petal shattered on the 'Bankai'. The icy captain spun around, slicing Hyourinmaru through the Hollows, cutting them clean in half and watching in satisfaction as their forms vanished slowly.

Fai gently removed his hands from Sakura's eyes, and she let out an involuntary gasp as the white-haired captain's Bankai faded away at command, and Hyourinmaru was strapped once again to his back.

"Oi, Toushirou!" Hitsugaya's teal eyes moved in their sockets to glare balefully at the orange-haired teenager, who had a growing smirk on his face.

"You did pretty good there, for a midget." He chuckled in a clearly delighted tone, before his ochre eyes widened in bewilderment and pain. Hitsugaya's knee had shot up, colliding with a very painful and sensitive area.

A scream ripped its way from his throat, and he fell to the ground before curling up in a fetal position, whimpering as tears sprung to his eyes. Hitsugaya lowered his knee back to the ground, the corner of his lip curling cynically at the boy's pain.

"W-Why… Toushirou?"

"You're an idiot. And it's Hitsugaya-taichou!" The captain barked angrily, kicking the boy in the abdomen.

"You're so worthless sometimes." He added after a moment, narrowing his cerulean eyes before turning his attention to the group that had reunited, and was staring at him blankly.

"W-Who are you? No… _What_ are you? And where are we? And what were those?!" Sakura yelped when she felt the boy's cold gaze fall upon her. It hardened even further at her words, and he crossed his arms over his chest in a clear show of annoyance.

"I should be the one asking questions here – what business do you people have in Soul Society? You're clearly not dead, if you don't know where you are. Therefore, you're still alive, and since you did not arrive through the Senkaimon, you're not Shinigami in a gigai..." The boy muttered, slightly to himself, closing his eyes for a moment. He unwound his arms from their position and rubbed his temples wearily, feeling the beginnings of a headache coming on.

When his eyes reopened, he blinked in shock at the sight of the blonde's face hovering mere centimeters away from his own.

"Do you not know the meaning of personal space?!" Hitsugaya could not help the words that escaped his mouth.

"You're just as bad as Kurosaki!"

"Oi! I resent that!" Said teenager appeared swiftly beside the other shinigami, still flinching somewhat at the pain.

"I'm speaking the truth, bakayaro!"

"You bastard!" Ichigo yelped as Hitsugaya's petite fist buried itself in his abdomen, doubling him over in a coughing fit.

Fai laughed delightedly, clapping his pale hands in front of his chest rapidly.

"You're so _cute_!"

Hitsugaya stared at him in shocked silence, before his right eye began to twitch.

"I'm… Cute…?"

* * *

"Taichou's this way! Come on – there was a lot of Hollows! I felt him unleash his Bankai, which means an Arrancar was probably there!" A strawberry-blonde woman shunpoed towards the sight of the attack, when a blast of the frosty reiatsu met her head-on.

"There must be something unnerving Taichou, for him to be releasing his reiatsu like this! Hurry, Renji, Rukia!" She called back to the two following her – a black-haired girl with determined violet eyes, and a red-haired man with tattoos for eyebrows and a white bandana circling his forehead.

"Hai, Rangiku-san!" Was the joint reply.

"You're so _cute_!" The three shinigami stopped at the entrance to the small clearing, and the strawberry-blonde's eyes almost bulged out of her head.

Her captain stood staring at the blonde in front of him, fury pasted clearly on his child-like features.

"I'm… Cute…?" His voice was cold and deadly, edged with the ice of which he used to attack the Hollows.

Sakura and Syaoran sweat dropped, their eyes wide with fearful anticipation towards the boy's reaction. Ichigo let loose a couple snickers before he forced himself to quiet down, his brown gaze sweeping over the three humans behind the blonde man.

Finally, the 'calm before the storm' ended.

"… I don't _care_ if you're a foreigner! I wouldn't even care if you were a captain! _I am not cute_!" Hitsugaya roared, lunging forward, his hands outstretched for Fai's throat. The blonde drew back in surprise, not having expected such a strong reaction. The shinigami's flaring reiatsu was pressing down on him again, slowing his movements to a sluggish pace.

Before Hitsugaya's hands could encircle Fai's neck, however, a pair of tanned arms encircled his waist and pulled him back against a warm chest. The captain struggled futilely, his teal eyes bright with rage and pain as the tanned arms pressed slightly against his bleeding wound.

"Let me go! I'm going to kill him!" Hitsugaya howled, which only caused the arms to tighten around him.

"No, I'm not going to let you go, Toushirou." Ichigo replied sternly, glowering at the back of the boy's head.

"If you would care to sit down, strangers, we have some questions for you."

"Eheh… And I'm sure you would like some answers, too." Ichigo's head snapped around to stare at the three shinigamis – who, at the moment, were finally failing to hold back their bouts of laughter.

"Taichou is cute, Blonde-san, but he'll never let anyone call him that without beating them up!" Matsumoto laughed joyously.

"But see – Kurosaki can handle our little Taichou so well."

"Matsumoto…" A warning voice ground out from between clenched teeth, as Hitsugaya finally went limp in Ichigo's arms.

"Yes, Taichou?" The woman replied in a sweet voice, her smile widening ever-so-slightly.

"… You are doing _all_ of your paperwork. Tonight. No drinking, no breaks. _Nothing_." Matsumoto's eyes widened, and she let out a sobbing noise.

"No! Taichou, you're so cruel!"

"Good. Now, Kurosaki – as you can see, I'm calm now. So you can let me go." Ichigo glanced down at the boy in his arms, and pondered the thought for a brief moment.

"Hm… No."

"And why not?!"

"Because you seem sad, and angry. And I don't trust you." Came Ichigo's patient response, bringing yet another growl from the smaller shinigami.

"He's just like you, Kuro-sama! He growls!" Fai giggled happily, hearing a mirrored snarl come from behind him.

"Shut up, stupid mage!" Kurogane snapped viciously, his hand flying up and striking Fai in the back of the head. At least, _attempting_ to hit him. The blonde bounced forward, laughter still flowing from his mouth.

"Ah-ah-ah, bad doggy. You're not supposed to hit me." He chided brightly.

"Come now – let us sit, and we will answer your questions." Rukia gasped out, shaking her head and sighing – her laughing fit had ended before the other two shinigami had stopped laughing. Following her own advice, she made her way up beside Ichigo and lowered herself onto the ground, crossing her legs and placing her hands on her knees.

Renji and Matsumoto wiped tears of mirth from their eyes, and followed Rukia's example, seating themselves beside the black-haired shinigami. Ichigo slid into a cross-legged position as well, seating Hitsugaya comfortably in his lap with his arms tightly wound around the taichou's abdomen.

"I demand that you release me this instant, Kurosaki!" Hitsugaya hissed from between clenched teeth as pain erupted once more in his stomach, beginning to struggle again. The group in front of them all took seated positions on the ground as well, and watched the white-haired boy warily.

"Sorry, Toushirou. Gonna have to decline your 'demand'." Ichigo snickered, before his chocolate-coloured gaze rose up to stare at the black-haired man.

"You two got off on the wrong foot!" Fai sang, before raising a hand to his chest.

"I'll introduce myself. My name is Fai D. Fluorite! This is Syaoran-kun, Sakura-chan, Mokona, and Kuro-"

"It's Kurogane, baka!" The crimson-eyed man interrupted angrily, glaring at the magician.

"Uh… Fai-san? Who is 'Mokona'?" Rukia ventured tentatively, blinking her large eyes in confusion.

The white creature in question popped up from behind Fai, flying through the air and landing in an astonished Rukia's lap.

"Hi! I'm Mokona Modoki!" It sang gleefully, waving its stubby paws around.

"It's… It's so weird…" Renji murmured, his eyes wide as he stared at Mokona.

"What is it?"

"Mokona is Mokona! Mokona is everyone's idol!" It pouted, before it was lifted into the air by a pair of hands.

"Wai! It's so cute!" Matsumoto cried out, grinning widely as she held the white creature out in front of her. Her childish cry was echoed by Mokona with glee, which bounced out of her grasp and tackled her neck, clinging tightly to it.

"Ah, we haven't yet introduced ourselves. My name is Kuchiki Rukia. This is Abarai Renji, Matsumoto Rangiku, Kurosaki Ichigo, and Hitsugaya-taichou. You've already heard what Ichigo calls him." Rukia bowed her head politely, as the shinigamis raised their hands when they were introduced.

Well, _almost_ all of the shinigamis raised their hands. Somehow, Ichigo had managed to pin Hitsugaya's arms to his sides, and the white-haired taichou was fuming considerably.

"So… What's a taichou in this place?"

"Where are we?"

"What are you?" The three questions rang out at once, asked by the blonde, the princess, and the boy. Kurogane rolled his eyes, clearly not wishing to take part in this 'interrogation'.

"We'll answer one question at a time, starting with the easiest." Rukia spoke up after a few moments of awkward silence.

"You are in Soul Society. We are 'shinigami'. Also known as 'Soul Reapers'. We have zanpakutos, as you have seen – it is what Hitsugaya-taichou and Ichigo were using to fight the Hollows." At Fai's questioning gaze, Matsumoto took over.

"A Hollow is a soul that, for some reason, was not admitted into Soul Society. They turn into monsters, and turn on their own living family, and afterwards attack people at random, if they have even a speck of spiritual power, also known as reiatsu. They will also attack spirits that haven't passed on yet, and could easily be in danger of going through the process of 'Hollowfication'." The busty woman explained calmly, Mokona perched on her shoulder like a parrot.

"Anyways," Rukia began after clearing her throat. "Our zanpakutos have names. They are able to be released, and you can even achieve something called 'Bankai' after many years. Or a certain training regiment, as with what happened with Ichigo."

"We saw a Bankai – the little cutey over there gained some icy attributes." Fai stated pleasantly, gaining a satisfying snarl from the shinigami in question.

"Yes, that was Hitsugaya-taichou's Bankai of his released zanpakuto. The name of his is Hyourinmaru, an ice dragon." Rukia explained.

"Hitsugaya-taichou is the Juuban tai taichou, in the Gotei 13. There are thirteen squads of shinigami in Soul Society who can travel to the material world to destroy Hollows that threaten anyone or anything. The taichous of those divisions are considered the strongest shinigami in Soul Society. They are able to take on Espada and survive, but that is a conversation for another time."

"Wait." A rough voice intercepted Rukia's upcoming statement, and she turned her gaze onto the black-cloaked ninja.

"So… You're telling me that this shrimp is among the strongest shinigami in this place?" Kurogane scorned, his red eyes focusing cynically on the white-haired boy in Ichigo's grasp, who was getting colder every moment. The orange-haired boy had begun to shiver, unbeknownst to himself.

"That's pretty sad, if you're hiring kids to do a man's job." The temperature around them all dropped to a freezing temperature, and Kurogane's eyes widened.

"I am not a kid, bakayaro!" Hitsugaya shouted. "I'm decades older than you!"

"How can you be older than Kurogane-san, Hitsugaya-kun?" Sakura prodded softly, her jade-green eyes wide with fear. Her body continued to shiver wildly, even though she was wrapped in her warm cloak.

"Because all shinigami are dead. We have been dead for many years – or at least, most of us are." Fai's eyes widened.

"I was wondering! You were saying you all vanquish the evil Hollows, but you seem a lot stronger than normal humans in other worlds."

"I'm actually not dead, though. I'm a 'substitute shinigami', one that was turned into a shinigami to save myself and the other shinigami. Actually, it was Rukia here that ended up transferring her powers over to me-"

"Unintentionally transferring _all_ of them, I might add." Rukia muttered irritably, her eyes darkening.

"And I became a shinigami, with a real body. I can leave my real body either _without _a soul, or put in a 'mod soul' to make sure I still look alive." Ichigo finished, with a pointed glare in Rukia's direction at her clear interruption.

"Shinigamis and Hollows cannot be seen by normal humans. They can only be seen by people with a high concentration of spiritual power. In order for a shinigami to exist in the material world, seen by all, they will have to gain a 'gigai', a false body with all of the necessary organs and such."

"Why don't you come with us? We're going to go to the material world, there are some Hollow alerts, and a few Arrancars have appeared as well."

"You're coming too, right, Taichou?" Matsumoto glanced down at her still-struggling captain, and the temperature rose a bit.

"No."

"Come on, Toushirou!"

"You're not helping them any, Kurosaki!"

"Taichou, please come with us! If there's an Espada…"

"… Fine. I'll come. But Matsumoto, you're coming back here after a few hours – you have a _lot_ of paperwork to finish." A small smirk curled Hitsugaya's lip in cynicism, causing Matsumoto to blanch considerably.

"B-But Taichou… Be reasonable!" She whined pitifully, but the tendo just shook his head.

"No. There will be no reasoning here. You are going to do your paperwork tonight, whether you want to or not."

Fai couldn't help the small laugh that escaped his lips at the pouting fukutaichou.

"Come on, we'll head back now, and set out for Karakura Town."

"I really want to get back into my body!" Ichigo laughed, but it turned into a gasp as a bony elbow smashed into the flesh in between his rib cage, driving the breath from his lungs in a painful expulsion. His arms released the white-haired boy, who leaped away at the appearance of an exit.

"Baka Kurosaki! You should have just let me go beforehand, and then you wouldn't have a bruised rib!" Hitsugaya crossed his arms over his chest, flinching as crimson liquid pooled beneath him before setting off into the forest.

Renji, Matsumoto and Rukia all jumped to their feet and followed after the raging, injured Juuban tai taichou. Mokona held on even tighter to Matsumoto's shoulder as the woman made her way after the taichou. Ichigo cast the group a helpless glance, before sighing.

"Come on, follow us. You'll need to follow us to get to Seireitei to get through the gate." The orange-haired boy's shoulders slumped and he hurried to catch up with his fellow shinigami.

Kurogane and Fai exchanged uneasy glances, before shrugging their own shoulders and racing after Ichigo, with Sakura and Syaoran trailing right behind them.

These people were certainly odd, compared to the others they had met...

It was going to be an interesting day, they decided unanimously.

A very interesting day indeed.


	2. Pachinko heads and Narcissists?

**Note**: Alright, so, I know it wasn't _much_ of a wait for this chapter, but that's because I actually managed to find about three hours to dedicate to it~ Yeah, not much more time. xD; My apologies~ Anyways... Yeah. This chapter was a bit of a bother, and I'm not very happy with the outcome, but whatever~  
Oh, and there's a little bit o' angsting in this chapter. Just a teeny little bit, and you might have to squint to see it - I don't know. But yeah - I don't know when the next chapter will be up, life's pretty busy right now.  
I hope you enjoy, and please - read and review~! 8D;

**Summary**: BleachxTsubasa crossover. Two dense, hot-tempered males, with the two that love them dearly. But the temperamental ones can't seem understand. It's up to Fai and Ichigo to help one another get the ones they love to see it. IchiHitsu, KuroFai.

**Warnings**: I'm not sure if the characters are a bit out of character - they had to be this way for me to continue on with the story. If they are a bit ooc, I hope it's only a bit... ^w^;; Also, there _will_ be shonen-ai/yaoi in the upcoming chapters, and there's a little bit of talk about love somewhere near the end. So please - don't like, don't read.

**Pairings**: IchiHitsu, KuroFai.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Bleach or Tsubasa R.C - Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite, and Tsubasa R.C belongs to CLAMP.

* * *

"Alright, here are your gigais, my friends!" Urahara grinned happily, bringing his fan in front of his mouth. His beady eyes surveyed the odd group of foreigners in front of him as the shinigami moved away to slip into their false bodies.

The newcomers had already changed into this world's clothing – the black-haired man wore a black, skin-tight shirt with a pair of dark-coloured, ripped-at-the-knees jeans. His mechanical arm glittered oddly in the dim lighting. The blonde was wearing a light blue polo shirt with the collar folded down, with navy blue jeans and a white trench coat. The brown-haired boy was dressed in a pair of pine green, baggy pants, and a hazel coloured t-shirt with the edges of the short sleeves frayed a bit. Finally, the girl was dressed in a light, rose-coloured dress that fell to her knees, but was still loose-fitting on her frame, meaning she could run if the need arose.

The man with the hilt of a blade – was that a dragon's head? – showing was clearly some sort of samurai, or ninja. The blonde had magic swirling around him, and although it wasn't very powerful, he was clearly some sort of magician. The girl had been referred to many times as 'hime', so she was a princess… And the boy held magic within him as well, and he was a very good friend to the princess.

All-in-all…

They were very weird.

He studied the group intently as the shinigamis flexed their material bodies, relaxing the stiff muscles of their gigais. It was a pity Ichigo wasn't around – he appeared to be the only one who could restrain the irritated taichou with his reiatsu out of control, by sheer willpower.

"Kisuke-san, are you a shinigami too?" Fai bounced around 'Hat-and-Clogs', as Ichigo had dubbed him.

"Why yes, yes I am! I'm so flattered that you noticed!" Urahara sang joyfully, flashing his trademark smile at the other blonde.

"So, for us to see you right now, you're in a… A… Gay-guy?" Fai's face screwed up as he attempted to pronounce the foreign word.

Rukia felt her cheeks heat up a bit, and Renji's eyes widened in shock. A choking noise was emitted from both Urahara and Hitsugaya, and Matsumoto hid her giggles behind a hand.

"U-Uh… Fai-san, it's p-pronounced 'gigai'." Rukia stammered uncertainly, shaking her head to try and remove the rosy tint that stained her cheeks.

"Hm… Oops?" The blonde offered, grinning sheepishly and raising his hands with the palms facing skywards.

"Bakayaro." Came the twin response to the blonde's feigned innocence, causing the two who spoke to glance in surprise at one another.

"Oi, shrimp, you feel the same way about this idiot?" Kurogane gave the white-haired taichou a toothy grin.

"Of course, baka – that's all he is. An idiot. Like Kurosaki." Hitsugaya responded in a dull tone of voice, furrowing his brow in irritation at the clearly fake wail of pain coming from the pouting blonde.

"Heh, we might just get along, kid."

"I find I must agree with you there, old man."

"Who're you calling old man?!"

"I didn't think you could be that dense, Kurogane-san." Hitsugaya deadpanned, his teal eyes staring up at the trembling ninja.

"Why you little-" Kurogane began, his tanned hands twitching as they reached out to shake the life out of the white-haired taichou. Fai latched onto his hands, bringing them up in between them.

"Kuro-pon, please don't threaten Shirou-chan!" The blonde pleaded, tightening his grip on Kurogane's hands. He could feel the warmth radiating from the furious ninja, and the cold blasting out from the frosty taichou.

"It's Kurogane!" Said ninja ripped his hands out of Fai's grasp, not noticing the slight flicker of sadness that appeared for a brief moment in those multi-coloured eyes.

"It's Hitsugaya-taichou!" The white-haired taichou snapped viciously, the temperature around him dropping to a considerably low temperature.

Fai clapped his hands before dodging the blade that Kurogane swung down in his direction.

"Get back here, you bastard!" Kurogane thundered, racing after the retreating blonde to start one of their famous chase scenes.

"… Taichou, where are you going to be staying this time?" Matsumoto inquired tentatively, her lightly-coloured eyes shimmering uneasily at her taichou's anger.

"I'm staying here, with Kisuke-san, along with Syaoran-san, Sakura-san, Kurogane-san and Fai-san. Rukia needs to return to Soul Society with Rangiku-san, which leaves just you to find somewhere to stay." Renji added, after a moment's awkward silence. Syaoran and Sakura nodded their heads at the Juuban tai taichou, immediately sweat dropping when a loud crash was heard somewhere outside, followed by a long string of loud profanities.

Hitsugaya finally opened his mouth to respond, when a voice beat him to it.

"Why doesn't Toushirou stay with me? That way, Urahara, you're not stuck with too many people."

"That's very sweet of you, Ichigo-kun." Said man chuckled from behind his fan, and his beady-eyed gaze moved down to stare unnervingly at the surprised taichou.

"You're alright with that, aren't you, Hitsugaya-kun? I don't have enough room for you here, what with the group of foreigners. And, since Ichigo-kun is offering… I think you should take it up."

"Why?"

"Well, if you want to sleep on the streets, that's your decision, not mine." The blonde smirked jovially at Hitsugaya as the boy's eyes narrowed, and he gave a clearly noticeable twitch. Urahara's smirk was mirrored in all its entirety by the orange-haired shinigami, who crossed his arms as he silently approached Hitsugaya from behind.

"Yeah, come on, Toushirou. You're gonna be fine – my family doesn't bite." Ichigo teased, ruffling the snow-white hair affectionately – only to have his hand violently smacked away by a petite hand.

Hitsugaya spun around, and focused his trademark glare on Ichigo's face.

"I suggest you refrain from touching me whatsoever, Kurosaki. And call me by my title – Hitsugaya-taichou!" The boy snarled vehemently.

"Unless you want to die alone, _without_ the ability to have children." The unspoken threat hung in the air, sinking slowly into Ichigo's mind. The teenager felt a bead of cold sweat roll down his face, and he gave the boy a nervous laugh.

"Anyways... Back to my original question – are you gonna stay at my place?" Ichigo responded, before clearing his throat and glancing up at the blonde man with a pleading gaze. The only thing he received in return was a shrug of the shoulders, and a helpless look.

"… Fine. I will not sleep on the streets, and I am having to stay here to keep an eye out for Arrancars. They seem to be coming at the most inconvenient times now, and there are large numbers of them, apparently. I wonder what's going on." Hitsugaya replied blandly, closing his cerulean eyes with an exasperated sigh.

Ichigo felt his heart soar inwardly, at the thought of having the uptight taichou in his house. Maybe they would actually begin to get along somewhat.

Because Ichigo's idea of 'getting along' did _not_ include getting the crap kicked out of him by some kid-like taichou with a temper problem.

Especially when Hitsugaya injured his 'manpride'. Literally, and metaphorically speaking.

Bringing himself out of his thoughts, he grinned amicably down at the white-haired boy.

"Come on, then. It's time for lunch, and I'm sure I can get Yuzu to cook a little something extra, just for you." Ichigo chuckled, turning on his heel.

"Later guys. Nice meeting you, Syaoran, Sakura-san, Mokona." The orange-haired teenager raised a hand in a pleasant farewell, before receiving a kick to the back of his left knee that sent him stumbling forward, where his forehead struck the doorframe.

Hard.

Ichigo yelped in pain and spun around, ignoring the bright red mark decorating his forehead that was in the shape of the decorated frame.

"The hell was that for, Toushirou?!"

"It's Hitsugaya-taichou! I'm not a child, Kurosaki! And don't bother your sister to make any more food!"

"Why not?!"

"I'm not hungry, alright?! Don't bother your little sister to cook more things just because you have company! I'll just wait upstairs so I don't interrupt!"

"Since when do you care about being polite, _kid_?!" The orange-haired substitute shinigami realized he had struck a chord when the taichou suddenly fell silent. Too silent.

"… _What_ did you just say…?" Hitsugaya's voice dropped to a deathly quiet tone, and his teal eyes darkened considerably. Ichigo began sweating bullets, and he raised his hands with a sheepish smile.

"I… I, uh… Hm… You see… I d-didn't mean it!" The teen stammered frantically, backing up quickly as he noted the slow steps that the taichou was taking towards him.

"Didn't mean what, Kurosaki?"

"I didn't mean to c-call you a k-kid! I'm s-sorry!" Ichigo wailed, his hands flying down to protect himself in case the white-haired boy decided to attack him again.

"… Bakayaro. Keep your childish comments to yourself. And, to answer your question… I care about being polite when I am around someone's family, no matter how rude and insolent that person is, if their family is kind enough to allow me to stay somewhere, I will treat them with respect. You, on the other hand… Watch your tongue, Kurosaki, or you might just find it torn out someday." Hitsugaya scowled, his cerulean eyes flickering dangerously.

"… Whatever. Come on, Toushirou."

"It's Hitsugaya-taichou!"

"Yeah yeah, I know. Just come on." Hitsugaya let out a snarling noise before padding softly after the 'Strawberry'.

Syaoran and Sakura exchanged glances nervously.

"Did you hear what Hitsugaya-kun said? He said that someone's gained more power… Maybe that's my feather…" Sakura murmured.

"I think so… Let's go check around town, and see if we can learn anything. Who knows – there might be more shinigamis who we can question." Syaoran responded softly, before he turned and bowed respectfully to Urahara.

"Our apologies, Urahara-san, but we must find Kurogane-san and Fai-san. We will return in a few hours, we wish to wander around town for a bit." The brunet spoke in an apologetic tone.

"Ara ara, no worries, Syaoran-kun." Urahara waved his fan in the boy's direction. "It's perfectly fine, just please be back in time for dinner!" He finished, flicking said fan shut and pointing it at the clock hanging above the doorframe.

"Which is at six o'clock _precisely_."

"Alright, thank you very much, Kisuke-san." Sakura smiled heartwarmingly before the two children turned and made their way calmly from the room, unaware of the suddenly serious stare following them.

"So… That might explain how they've become more powerful." Urahara stated solemnly to the couple remaining shinigami, and the black cat hidden in the shadows.

"An interesting dilemma indeed." Yoruichi hissed, shaking her night-coloured head slowly from side-to-side.

"A very interesting one, my dear. A very interesting one." The ex-taichou responded quietly, before giving Renji, Rukia and Matsumoto a sad smile.

"We're going to have to keep an eye on this town entirely. No one will be safe."

* * *

"Get your scrawny little ass back here, mage, so I can kick it!"

"Wai, Kuro-sama is so scary!"

"Baka!"

"Hyuu hyuu!" Fai laughed brightly as he bounced just out of Kurogane's reach, the sunlight flashing off of Ginryuu's silver blade as it was swung at him once more, falling short of striking him.

Passerby threw themselves – quite literally, actually – out of the pair's way, not wishing to be sliced open or trampled. That did not stop them from shaking their fists and swearing loudly at Kurogane and Fai… Who, of course, ignored them entirely.

"Kuro-pyon, do you know where we are?" Suddenly, both of the men stopped dead in their tracks, and Ginryuu was slid quickly into its sheath.

"… I have no clue." The ninja stated bluntly, bringing out a whine from the blonde.

"But Kuro-chan! You should use your nose, like a good puppy, and find the way back to Kisuke-san's shop!"

"For the last time, I'm not a damned dog, baka!" Kurogane barked, narrowing his crimson eyes.

"Then why is Kuro-puppy going 'wanwan' right now?" The blonde sang joyfully, spinning on his heel.

"Why you little-" Kurogane began chillingly, placing a hand on Ginryuu's hilt, when twin voices interrupted his tirade.

"Kurogane-san! Fai-san!"

"Ah, Syaoran-kun! Sakura-chan! Where's Moko… Ah, there you are!" Fai giggled as he flounced his way over to the rapidly approaching pair, and was instantaneously tackled by the white 'manjuu bun'.

"Urahara-san is allowing us to wander around Karakura town for the time being, but we must be back at his shop by six… I think that means when the smaller hand is pointing at the number that is on the bottom of the clock. I think we should investigate – Sakura-hime's feather might have something to do with these odd phenomena that Hitsugaya-kun was talking about." Syaoran explained, taking a deep breath afterwards.

"… Hn. Well, we may as well make the best of our free time – at least we know we'll be able to see those… Things… What were they? Hallows?"

"It's Hollows." Came an unknown voice.

"Thanks- wait, who are you?" The ninja spun to face the newcomer, only to narrow his crimson eyes warily.

Two men stood in front of them, dressed in normal attire for those in this town. One of them had hair that almost reached his shoulders, with a glossy black colour. Two red feathers stuck upwards from the front part of his eyebrow, and two yellow feathers stuck out horizontally from the smaller corner of his eye. His violet gaze held self-confidence, and he was clearly a narcissist.

The other man's most noticeable feature was the top of his head – which had no hair whatsoever. A red mark was visible coming up from both of his eyes, which were narrowed irritably in the group's direction.

"I must say, you four aren't very ugly, compared to the brutes I've run into in this town." The 'narcissist' commented dryly, ignoring the annoyed noise that the ninja made at this statement.

"Anyways, my name is Ayasegawa Yumichika. My friend here is Madarame Ikkaku." Yumichika moved his purple eyes in their sockets to look at Ikkaku from the corners of his eyes.

"Pleasure to meet you, Yumichika-san!" Fai stepped forward, resting a hand on Kurogane's shoulder.

"My name is Fai D. Fluorite. My friends here are Syaoran-kun, Sakura-chan, Mokona, and Kuro-"

"-Gane. Kurogane." The ninja muttered angrily, his blood red eyes flashing dangerously.

"Wai wai, he's bald! That man's bald!" Mokona laughed joyously, bouncing up and down repeatedly on Fai's shoulder. Yumichika blinked his eyes and his smile slowly faded. A tick formed in Ikkaku's eyebrow, and his eyelid began twitching rapidly.

"… Who's bald?!"

"Puu, Baldie's scary!" Mokona began to tremble – it was clearly fake – and hid its face in Fai's neck.

"There there, Mokona. I won't let the mean man get you." Fai soothed, completely oblivious to the fuming 'Baldie'.

Suddenly, without warning, Fai was struck over the head twice. Once, by Ikkaku's wooden katana. A second time by Kurogane's fist. The blonde yelped and placed both hands on his head, crocodile tears forming in the corners of his multi-coloured eyes.

"Wai, so mean!" He wailed pitifully, only gaining two glares from the temperamental males.

"Oh, suck it up – you're just as bad as Yumichika." Ikkaku snorted, but quivered slightly at the terrifying glare he gained from his friend.

"You're a wimp, you know that, baka?" Kurogane scorned, crossing his muscled arms over his chest.

"In every group of people we meet, at least one of them has a temper like you, Kuro-puu." Fai whined, placing his hands back at his sides and turning to face the ninja.

"Eh?! I don't behave like that bald guy." He ignored the profanities that streamed from Ikkaku's mouth – he was quickly shut up by a hand on his shoulder, which tightened painfully.

"What about Shirou-chan?"

"What?! I _especially_ don't behave like that kid!"

"Shirou-chan?" Fai glanced over at Yumichika, having heard the interest lacing the man's voice.

"Hai – Hitsugaya-kun." The narcissist's eyes widened in bewilderment, and the bald shinigami let out a barking laugh.

"Don't let him hear you call him Shirou-chan – he'll probably rip your head from your body and kill you when you reach Soul Society." Ikkaku joked, shaking his head.

"Ikkaku…" Yumichika spoke warningly, his sickeningly sweet smile still fixated in place.

"Hm?" Ikkaku responded absently, glancing up at the sky.

"I suggest you watch your tongue, Madarame-san." A chilling voice causing goose bumps to crawl up the shinigami's arms, and a cold sweat broke out on his forehead.

"A-Ah! Hitsugaya-t-taichou…" Ikkaku turned around, meeting the hardened gaze of the white-haired boy. Ichigo was limping along, quite a few metres behind the miniature taichou, his face twisted into a look of pain.

"I'm sorry for my comments." Ikkaku swallowed dryly, noting Ichigo's expression – it was a clear warning _not_ to mess with the small taichou.

"Watch your tongue next time, Madarame-san." Hitsugaya responded coldly, before brushing silently past the pair.

"Hitsugaya-taichou." Yumichika bowed his head in respect as the frosty boy passed him.

"Good day to you, Ayasegawa-san." Came the short response. Hitsugaya ignored Fai and Kurogane entirely – he did not have time to deal with a bouncy, blonde twit or a raven-haired ninja in serious need of some anger management classes. Syaoran and Sakura were both wringing their hands despairingly – everyone here seemed to have some sort of temper problem…

Or, in Urahara's case, a problem with mental sanity.

"Bye bye, Shirou-chan!" Fai waved cheerily after the irritable taichou. Said boy's head snapped around, and he cast an angered glare at the blonde.

"Stop calling me that." Hitsugaya ground out, forcing himself to remain where he was instead of strangling Fai where he stood.

"O-Oi, Ikkaku, Yumichika." The bald male turned his head away from the argument going on just a short distance away to glance at his friend.

"Ah, Ichigo – you look worse for the wear." Ikkaku chuckled softly, scratching the back of his head as the orange-haired boy panted, regaining his breath from limping in pain.

"What happened? Did the little Strawberry stub his toe?" Ichigo glowered balefully at the bald shinigami, before growling darkly.

"No. _He_ has a stick jammed up his ass. He overreacts to even the littlest things! Toushirou-"

"It's _Hitsugaya-taichou_, Kurosaki!"

"See?!" Ichigo's voice took on a slightly pleading tone, and Yumichika watched him in an almost bland way.

"How pitiful. It's not beautiful at all." He sighed wistfully, gaining a pointed glare from his friend.

"Ah, would you quit it with that stuff already?! People in this world look at us like we've lost our minds!" Ikkaku barked.

"'Us'?" Yumichika quirked an eyebrow, his smile widening slightly at the pluralized pronoun.

"Yes – they look at me odd because I hang around you." The bald male grumbled in annoyance.

"Aw, is the cue ball embarrassed?" 'Strawberry's' voice teased. A vein pulsed angrily on Ikkaku's head, and he glanced at Ichigo out of the corner of his eye.

"_What_ did you say, Strawberry?"

"I called you a cue ball." Ichigo snickered, bringing a small laugh from Yumichika.

Fai was watching the three intently, with that fake smile plastered on his face – as always – and was clearly enjoying the bickering. Kurogane, on the other hand, was staring at them like they had each sprouted a tail and two more heads.

Hitsugaya had his arms crossed over the black polo shirt he was wearing, and his cerulean eyes were emotionless as he gazed at the exchange of pitiful insults.

"What the Hell, Strawberry?!"

"You heard what I said, ojiisan."

"You should learn some respect for those who are older than you!"

"I'll respect those that respect me!"

"Hah! Then you should gain respect, kid!"

"At least I am a kid, and not some old, creepy bald guy, O Mighty Bald One!"

"You're taking it too far, you wuss!"

"Now I'm a wuss? You were too scared of Toushirou to let your little joke stand!" Ichigo laughed. Suddenly, a hand was pressed to the back of both Ikkaku's and Ichigo's head, and smashed them together. Both shinigamis let out a shout of pain before slumping to the ground, heads throbbing in unison with large red marks on their foreheads where their skulls had collided.

"I've had enough of your squabbling. And, Kurosaki, as far as I recall… You apologized profusely for insulting me when we were at Urahara-san's shoten." Hitsugaya quirked a white eyebrow in a contradicting manner, causing Ichigo's cheeks to flush a delicate shade of pink from embarrassment. This brought out a bout of strained laugher from the bald shinigami on the ground nearby.

"You look like Kuchiki-taichou's sakura petals."

"Oh shut it, Pachinko head."

"Come on, Kurosaki. Get up." Hitsugaya nudged Ichigo – not very gently, mind you – in the side of his rib cage with a foot, causing the orange-haired teen to mumble profanities incoherently as he forced himself to his feet, rubbing his injured forehead with a tentative hand.

"Wai wai, Shirou-chan is so cruel! Just like Kuro-wanwan!" Fai skipped over to the bald man – still prostrated on the ground in pain – and crouched down, tapping him repeatedly on the back of his bald head.

"It's Kurogane!" The ninja stared balefully down at Sakura and Syaoran, as if daring them to say anything. When they remained silent, he glanced around and picked one random street from the intersection, and stomped off. The children panicked, glancing back at their blonde friend – who was still bothering Ikkaku – before scurrying like mice after their ninja friend.

"It's Hitsugaya-taichou!" The white-haired taichou snarled in fury, before storming off towards Ichigo's house. Defeated, the orange-haired shinigami followed him, but as he passed by Fai, he bent down ever-so-slightly. Ikkaku scrambled away from the pair, latching onto Yumichika's proffered hand and pulling himself to his feet. The two of them waved briefly at Fai and Ichigo before starting off in the direction of Keigo's home.

"I'm used to his bouts of anger – but, if you're not careful… You could end up missing some very vital parts." Fai's mismatched eyes blinked after a moment in careful understanding, and he giggled nervously.

"Oh… So he's threatened you with that? Kuro-puu just threatened to cut my head off."

"Toushirou never threatens to decapitate you – it's always more painful threats, ones that you usually won't die from, and therefore suffer agony…" Ichigo's tone became thoughtful as his voice drifted off into silence, and he stared after the enraged taichou. His ochre eyes softened considerably, but he was brought back to reality when Fai gasped.

"… You like Shirou-chan, don't you?" Ichigo's eyes widened in shock, and a bead of sweat rolled down his face.

"I… Uh… Well…"

"Don't worry, your secret's safe with me, Ichigo-kun." Fai winked at the orange-haired substitute shinigami, gaining himself a confused gaze.

"Do you like anyone, Fai-san?"

"Actually… Hyuu, take a wild guess!" The blonde grinned amiably, his gaze following after his friends.

"… Do you like the man in black?! Kurogane-san? But… You always annoy him, and it doesn't seem like you two get along!" Ichigo whispered in an almost urgent tone of voice, his chocolate-coloured eyes widening even further.

"Point one for Ichigo-kun!" Fai sang brightly, before he sighed slightly.

"Yes, I do like Kuro-sama. I don't know if he can tell." Fai shook his head sadly.

"I don't know if Toushirou can tell." Ichigo's head bowed forward.

"He's just so dense!" Both males spoke up at the same time. They stared at each other, before twin smirks crept onto their faces, lighting them up maliciously.

"Well well well, Ichigo-kun. What say we assist each other in our… Endeavours?" The blonde's gaze now moved to the retreating form of Hitsugaya.

"I think I know where you're going with this. And I agree – it's a good idea." Ichigo responded, his ochre gaze moving to stare after the hulking form of the ever-so-loveable ninja.

Fai opened his mouth to add something to their whispered conversation, when both males stopped and turned to glare at the two hanging behind.

"Oi – mage, hurry up!" Kurogane yelled in a clear show of irritation.

"Kurosaki, get a move on!" Hitsugaya snapped – his voice was softer than the ninja's, but it carried clearly through the air to Ichigo's ears.

"We're returning to Kisuke-san's shoten at six o'clock for dinner." The two males straightened up, and Fai smiled secretively.

"Alright. I might show up to speak with you, then." Ichigo replied, before running – well, walking as fast as he could with his painful limping still in place – after the white-haired taichou.

"Bye bye, Ichigo-kun!" Fai called out after the boy. Once he had almost caught up with the temperamental Hitsugaya, the magician turned towards his own group of friends, and decided he hadn't embarrassed Kurogane enough yet.

"Oh Kuro-daddy!"

"It's Kurogane!"

"Of course, Kuro-min. Come give mommy a hug, daddy!" Fai then shot towards the bewildered ninja, throwing his arms around the ninja's shoulders as he tackled him.

"Get off of me, stupid mage!"

"Aw, but Kuro-wan's so warm!" Fai shrieked with laughter, before finally releasing the fuming ninja and running off down the street, passing the walking forms of Syaoran and Sakura.

Ginryuu's blade gleamed in the light of the sun as it was sent flying in the direction of the blonde magician, who squealed with delight at the daily chase.

'_So dense… Ichigo-kun, we're quite alike. They might never realize what is actually right in front of them._'


	3. School Days

**Note**: Alright, here's chapter three. It's even worse than the last chapter. xD; I'm sorry. Anyways, please, read and review.  
Okay, also - the little 'conspiracy' between Ichigo and Fai isn't really here in this chapter, but it will definitely be next chapter. I tried to fit it in, but I couldn't - not with Hitsugaya in there. w; Sorry~  
_Edit_; Thanks so much to Mimic, I've had to edit some stuff in here, but it makes me feel a little bit better about the chapters~ 8D; I really appreciate it!

**Summary**: BleachxTsubasa crossover. Two dense, hot-tempered males, with the two that love them dearly. But the temperamental ones can't seem understand. It's up to Fai and Ichigo to help one another get the ones they love to see it. IchiHitsu, KuroFai.

**Warnings**: Shonen-ai/yaoi. No like, no read~ Also, some of the characters might seem a bit out of character, my apologies. xDD; Bit o' angsting in this chapter as well, it is kinda needed to continue on with what I've got planned.

**Pairings**: IchiHitsu, KuroFai.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Bleach or Tsubasa R.C. – Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite, and Tsubasa R.C. belongs to CLAMP.

* * *

"Come on, Toushirou – we're almost there. I know you're tired, but it's fine – you can catch up on the nap you missed when we get back."

"I'm not a child, Kurosaki!"

"Sure, sure. I was using humour – something you apparently don't have. Sometimes, I swear you're some sort of shorter twin of 'Byakuya the Stiff'- OW!" The orange-haired teen stumbled forward, watching the white-haired taichou with a hurt-filled glare as Hitsugaya passed him by with long, calm strides.

"I suggest you respect every taichou you meet."

"… What about the freakshow of the twelfth division?"

"Kurotsuchi-taichou…? I don't think he deserves a lot of respect, so do whatever you wish."

"Ah, you're still no fun." Ichigo pouted childishly as he lengthened his strides to catch up with the fast taichou.

"Quit behaving like a child, Kurosaki." Hitsugaya's cold voice admonished in irritation, and Ichigo felt his lip curl slightly.

"Of course – after all, I know that you don't like it when I behave like you." Silence reigned over the pair for long seconds, before it finally clicked in Hitsugaya's brain.

"… Kurosaki."

"Hm?"

"I'm not a kid." Ichigo quirked an eyebrow at the deadly tone in the adorable boy's voice, and blinked once.

Then twice.

"Wait… So you're not gonna beat me up for saying that?"

"Hn."

"I knew you were a sweet person beneath your icy exterior." Ichigo smirked at the top of the boy's head.

"You know absolutely nothing." Came the chilling reply, before they turned and entered the house.

"I-chi-gooooo!" The teen's father lunged for the two of them, but Hitsugaya easily ducked and evaded the oncoming attack. Ichigo, on the other hand, was body slammed back outside, where the two of them started a… 'Good-natured' scuffle.

"Sorry, 'tou-san's always like that." Hitsugaya averted his teal gaze to look at the brunette that spoke to him.

"My name is Kurosaki Yuzu. May I ask your name?" Yuzu smiled politely, offering a hand to the white-haired taichou.

"… Hn. My name is Hitsugaya Toushirou." The boy responded after a moment, taking her hand and shaking it momentarily before pulling away.

"Oh! I didn't know Ichi-nii was bringing company over, so I don't have enough lunch… Would you like me to make extra?" Yuzu's hands clapped over her mouth, and her eyes were full of worry. Hitsugaya felt a bead of sweat roll down his face at the sight – wouldn't she be annoyed about the intrusion, not worried if he wanted anything after arriving _unexpected_?

"U-Uh… No thank you. I'm not very hungry right now." Hitsugaya replied, clearing his throat uneasily.

"Yuzu, who is this-" A black-haired girl entered the kitchen with her hands in her pockets, and she glanced around her sister's shoulder. Her eyes widened in shock at the sight of the white-haired boy.

"Hey, Toushirou!" Hitsugaya's eyes narrowed to slits, and he nodded briefly at Ichigo's other sister.

"Hello… Karin, was it?"

"Yeah, I'm glad you remember me." Karin laughed, before patting his head again. A tick developed in Hitsugaya's eyebrow, which began twitching rapidly.

"How's elementary school going?"

"Actually." Hitsugaya ground out from between tightly clenched teeth. "I'm in your brother's class in school."

"Ah, Ichi-nii brought a friend from school home? I've never met you before." Yuzu blinked her hazel eyes innocently, before giving the boy another sweet smile.

"Well, I need to continue making lunch. You're sure you don't want anything?"

"I'm quite sure. Ah – a-arigatou." Hitsugaya stated calmly, shaking his head.

"Alright! Let me know if you want anything!" With that, Yuzu bounced off towards the stove again, humming an upbeat tune.

Karin eyed Hitsugaya haughtily for a moment, before gesturing with a hand that he should follow her. Confused, the tendo obeyed, and the two of them entered the living room. Karin made sure the door was shut, before she turned to face the taichou.

"Why are you here, Toushirou?"

"It's Hitsugaya-taichou to you, Kurosaki."

"That's what you call my brother, not me."

"Both of you should call me by my title, since you obviously know who and what I am."

"Hmph. I'm just gonna call you Toushirou."

"You're just as dense and idiotic as your brother." Karin's eyes widened at this statement, before she hissed between her teeth.

"Ichi-nii is smart!"

"Which is exactly the reason he risks his life every day, instead of giving up his powers."

"Maybe he wants to help people!"

"That's our job, too. It's been our job for centuries, Kurosaki."

"You call me dense?! You don't realize the love that's always been in front of you!" Karin blurted out, as the door to the room opened.

"What are you talking about?" Hitsugaya sighed in irritation, placing his petite hands on his waist and eyeing Karin levelly.

"You don't realize that someone really cares about you, do you?"

"… Listen, Kurosaki. If you're not going to give me a straight answer, then I'm going to go." Hitsugaya muttered impatiently, sensing a flare in Ichigo's almost uncontrolled reiatsu.

"You're so dense!" Karin cried out in exasperation. "He really li- Mmph!" A hand was instantaneously clamped over the raven-haired girl's mouth, effectively silencing her.

"Sorry about that, Toushirou." Ichigo sighed in annoyance, ignoring his sister's struggling.

"Karin here just doesn't know when to keep quiet."

"I see she's like you in more ways than one." Hitsugaya responded cynically, before crossing his arms over his chest. "I'll be up in your room until I'm needed, I do not wish to intrude upon your loving family moments." With that, the white-haired taichou turned and exited the room.

Isshin stared at said boy as he walked past silently, clearly brooding over something and running it through his mind multiple times. He opened his mouth to inquire if the taichou needed anything at the moment, but two voices screamed at the same time from the other room.

"Toushirou! I'm nothing like this kid!"

"That's so mean, Toushirou! Ichi-nii's an idiot!"

"Who are you calling an idiot?!"

"You!"

"Why you little-!"

The father sighed and closed his mouth, shaking his head with a small grin on his face. Hitsugaya walked calmly up the stairs, ignoring the commotion coming from the two siblings.

The Kurosaki household was going to be a very interesting place while the white-haired boy stayed.

* * *

"We should probably head back – I'm done wandering around, and these people know nothing about your feather. Sorry, Sakura-chan!" Fai sang, twirling briefly before a hand connected with the back of his head, sending him stumbling forward with an uncharacteristic yelp.

"Quit twirling around like an idiot."

"But, you say I'm an idiot, so can't I twirl around like this if it just says what I am?" Fai inquired, bringing a confused look to the ninja's face.

"…"

"Aw, is Kuro-wan confused?" Fai laughed jovially, before doing the one thing that caused the ninja's temper to flare up to a frightening level.

He pinched the man's cheek until it went red.

And he released.

And ran.

"Get back here, you stupid bastard!"

"Wai wai, Kuro-wanko is so scary!"

"Shut up!"

"Hyuu hyuu!"

Syaoran and Sakura sweat dropped, before the brunet boy cupped his hands around his mouth.

"Kurogane-san? Fai-san? If you two are going to fight, can you please go towards Urahara-san's shoten?" Syaoran called out, and Kurogane ceased his pursuit as Fai slammed on the brakes.

"Uh… Sure!" Fai spun around and tackled Kurogane to the ground, scrambling over the bewildered ninja and taking off in the direction of the shop. Kurogane leaped to his feet with a feral roar, and took off after the bouncy blonde.

"Come on, let's go, hime."

"Wait… Where's Moko-chan?" Sakura asked worriedly, but the boy just gave her a patient smile.

"Asleep in my clothes. Please relax, hime – let's go back to the shoten, maybe Urahara-san will know something about the feather, or about someone who might hold it." The girl nodded briefly, before taking the boy's proffered hand. Syaoran led the two of them away quickly, following the 'chase' that was going on many feet in front of them.

The yells echoed through the air, and birds took flight, causing almost as much of a ruckus as what was on the ground below.

* * *

Night had fallen in silence upon Karakura Town. Ichigo had not gone upstairs since Hitsugaya had vanished – he had gained visitors in the form of his friends, which kept him busy enough – and the white-haired taichou had not come downstairs. Even for dinner.

Yuzu had asked Ichigo if Hitsugaya was hungry, but when the boy did not come down, it was clear he did not plan to come down at all.

"Kurosaki-kun, Hitsugaya-kun is staying at your house, right?" Orihime asked tentatively, a light blush covering her cheeks at the orange-haired boy glanced at her.

"A-Ah, yeah. Why?"

"Well… Why haven't we seen him?"

"There are no traces of his reiatsu in the town right now. You sure he's here?" Ishida pushed up his glasses until the glare covered his calculating eyes.

"Of course he's here, Ishida." Ichigo snarled with barely covered vehemence. "Are you saying I'm imagining things?"

"Of course not, Kurosaki." Ishida responded, shaking his head.

"Oh! It's so late!" Orihime cried out suddenly, her orange eyes finally noticing the position of the moon in the night sky.

"Ah. We should go now." Sado's baritone voice brought Ichigo's attention to the bulky teen sitting on the couch across from him.

"Alright. Well, see you guys tomorrow – we've got a few more interesting people that are coming to school, you'll meet them soon. It's been arranged that they'll be in our class." Ichigo warned, a slight smirk curling his lip. He couldn't wait to see the Quincy's reaction to the bubbly blonde and the temperamental ninja.

"Good night, Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime grinned brightly at the substitute shinigami, followed by a silent wave from Ishida and a small smile from Sado. The three of them exited the house, closing the door quietly behind themselves as they hurried out through the streets, heading quickly for their homes.

Ichigo stood staring at the door for a few minutes, his chocolate-coloured gaze thoughtful. Finally, he shook his head and turned around, slumping wearily up the stairs. It was almost an hour to midnight, and he had school tomorrow.

The orange-haired teen tiptoed silently past his sisters' room, knowing that the two of them were already lost in the clutches of sleep. His father was resting as well, the teen could tell by the sound of snoring coming from behind the closed door. Ichigo finally reached his own room and opened the door calmly.

"Oi, Toushirou, I'm coming in."

Silence was his only answer.

Quirking an eyebrow in confusion, the substitute shinigami opened the door fully and stepped in, shutting the door behind him and gazing upon the ethereal scene in front of him.

A futon had been laid out on the floor, leaving Ichigo's bed open for its owner. But that wasn't what Ichigo found surprising.

Hitsugaya was curled up on the futon, the moonlight falling in through the partially open window and landing on the thin boy. Ichigo stepped forward, barely breathing as he knelt in front of the slumbering boy. With the shadows falling across the boy's face, he could not see the frown pulling at the rose-coloured lips, nor could he see the taichou's brows furrowing as if in fear.

"Good night, Toushirou." The substitute shinigami murmured softly, brushing back some of the white hair from the boy's face. "Sleep well." Ichigo stood up and made his way around the futon, stumbling into his bed.

As he drifted off into sleep, his last thought was that maybe he should have changed into his pajamas, but he would have to change in the morning anyway. His eyes slid shut, and he drifted off.

That night, everyone in the house slept through the pain-filled cry that escaped Hitsugaya's mouth.

* * *

The alarm clock blasted a monotonous beeping noise through the room, awakening Ichigo from his slumber. He rolled over and tapped the top of the clock, shutting it off after a few moments of the noise.

He threw an arm over his eyes and kept them closed against the pale light of the dawn filtering in through the window. Ichigo heard a small whimpering noise, but chose to ignore it.

After a few moments, he heard it again, and realized it was coming from his room.

The shinigami bolted upright, opening his eyes as his arms fell from his face to be cradled in his lap.

Hitsugaya was curled up tightly on the futon, his teal eyes shut tightly. A small noise of sorrow escaped from slightly parted lips, and the orange-haired teen darted off the bed, resting a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Toushirou, wake up!" Ichigo hissed, violently shaking the white-haired taichou. Hitsugaya's eyes shot open, and he jerked away from Ichigo's grip.

"What is it, Kurosaki? Why did you wake me up?" Hitsugaya snarled, ignoring the slight hoarse tone to his voice.

"Oh, I don't know – maybe because you were whimpering like a beaten dog!" The teen replied sarcastically, before his ochre eyes were clouded by concern. The boy had stiffened, and his face had paled considerably.

"What's wrong, Toushirou. Tell me." Ichigo's voice softened considerably, and was meant to be soothing as he reached out for the boy's face.

His hand, of course, was immediately slapped away.

"Nothing's wrong. Now, remember we have school today, Kurosaki." Hitsugaya stood up, exiting the room in silence to change into the school uniform he had left in the washroom to remind himself.

Ichigo watched him go sadly, clenching his fists at his sides as he stood.

"Ichi-nii, Hitsugaya-kun! Breakfast is ready!" Yuzu's voice called up the stairs, dimly entering Ichigo's cluttered mind.

"And some people think you're a genius… How long is it going to take you to realize that the answer's right in front of you?"

* * *

"Urahara-san, thank you for everything! We'll be going now!"

"You have the directions to the school, yes?"

"Of course. We'll be back later!"

"Have a good day at school!"

"Bye-bye, Kisuke-kun!"

"Hmph."

"Ja ne, Fai-kun, Kurogane-kun! Now, Fai-kun, make sure Kurogane-kun behaves, alright? I don't want to get a phone call telling me that our bad little puppy has bitten someone."

"Excuse me?!"

"Of course, Kisuke-kun!"

"Oi – when did his name change to 'kun'?"

"I don't know – maybe if you had been paying attention…"

"You just said you don't know either!"

"Did I?"

"Kurogane-san! Fai-san! Hurry – we don't want to be late!"

"Oops, sorry, Syaoran-kun! We're coming!"

The group raced down the street towards the school.

Urahara watched them go, his eyes gleaming eerily in the light of the rising sun.

"Heh. Such an interesting little group, they are. I'm going to enjoy their company. Tessai, would you mind preparing some breakfast?"

"Of course, sir."

"Where are Jinta and Ururu?"

"They're both still asleep."

"… I see. Well, we'll wake them up when it's time for breakfast."

* * *

"Have a good day at school, you two!" Yuzu and Karin waved at the two shinigami as they calmly exited the house, heading off towards school.

Ichigo spared the boy a confused glance, and blinked his ochre eyes. Hitsugaya seemed the same as always, no change in the cold demeanour.

It made him wonder if he had been daydreaming this morning.

"Uh… Toushirou?"

"Hitsugaya-taichou."

"Yeah yeah, whatever. Uh, about this morning…"

"Can we just forget that ever happened?" Hitsugaya interrupted sharply, his head snapping quickly to face the orange-haired teenager, who looked taken aback at the tone.

"W-What?"

"It means exactly what I said, Kurosaki. Forget that this morning ever happened, there is nothing wrong." With that, the white-haired taichou continued walking, leaving behind a dumbfounded substitute shinigami.

"… Jerk."

"I heard that."

"Maybe you were supposed to."

"Hn. Come on, we don't want to be late." Hitsugaya continued walking the rest of the way in silence, either ignoring or not noticing the gaze that was focused on the back of his head.

Calm overtook the pair, causing them both to relax after a few moments… But, of course, it was shattered when he came.

"Shirou-chan! Ichigo-kun!" Fai sang gleefully, bounding over to them.

"Oi, it's Hitsugaya-taichou!" Hitsugaya snarled as the blonde almost tackled him – note, 'almost' – the boy jumped backwards, causing the blonde to sprawl on the ground with absolutely no grace.

At all.

"Owie! Wai, Shirou-chan is so mean!" Fai wailed pitifully, before a hand took hold of his wrist and tugged him to his feet.

"Quit complaining, you're so annoying!" Kurogane barked angrily, causing the blonde to clap his hands.

"Kuro-daddy is such a good father!" Fai grinned amiably before turning away from the group, noticing Syaoran and Sakura waiting for them in front of the school.

"We're coming, you two! Mokona was left with Kisuke-kun, right?"

"Hai, Fai-san!"

"That's good! Then we don't have to worry! Now, let's go!" With that, Fai took a hold of Kurogane's arm and began dragging him unceremoniously towards the entrance to the school… Much to the ninja's despair.

"Let me go! I can walk myself!"

"I'm sure you can!"

Hitsugaya and Ichigo watched the two bicker in silence, blinking ever so often at a loud roar that might accompany a statement. Slowly, their legs began moving them towards the school.

* * *

"Ichigo-kun!" Fai called out, waving frantically at the slow-moving orange-haired boy.

"What is it, Fai-san?"

"Which classroom is your's?"

"… Didn't Urahara tell you?"

"Well, yeah. But I can't remember." Fai rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Do you remember, Kuro-puu? Syaoran-kun? Sakura-chan?" Silence reigned over the area, before the blonde began blinking his mismatched eyes repeatedly.

"Kuro-min? Sakura-chan? Syaoran-kun?" Fai spun in multiple circles before he let out a wail and lunged forward, clutching Ichigo's shirt collar in both of his bony hands.

"Ichigo-kun! They left me behind!"

"Fai-san, calm down! We're in a school – you have to be quieter!"

"Ah… Well, where is your classroom?"

"Right around the corner. You coming, Toushirou?"

"It's Hitsugaya-taichou!" Hitsugaya snarled severely in an undertone, so others would not hear him.

"Yeah yeah, sure. Come on." Ichigo waved it away dismissively before he led the way towards the room, sliding open the door.

"There you are, baka. We thought you got lost." Kurogane smirked cynically, bringing a pout onto the blonde's face.

"So cruel…"

"I-chi-g-augh!" Keigo jumped towards the substitute shinigami, before a fist was planted firmly in the middle of his face, sending him backwards.

"Oi, Strawberry. We were wondering where you were." Renji raised a hand in greeting, himself and Ikkaku snickering at the boy's reaction to his nickname.

"Shut it, Pineapple."

"Oi! You bastard!"

"Hey, Yumichika, Cue Ball."

"Who's bald?!"

"I don't know, do you see anyone else bald in he- Ow!" Ichigo glared at the boy, and began massaging his injured arm.

"What was that for, Toushirou?!"

"It's Hitsugaya. And you two are arguing like a married couple." The two males stared incredulously at the white-haired taichou, as Yumichika and Renji began chuckling gleefully.

"Hitsugaya-taichou has a point, you know." Renji whispered into Ichigo's ear, elbowing the 'Strawberry' in the side. The class was gaping at the display in front of them, with many people sniggering behind their hands.

Keigo picked himself up off the ground as the small, brunette princess walked past him.

"O-Oi, I haven't seen you around here before. Those three guys your friends?" He asked pleasantly.

"Hai! Syaoran-kun, Fai-san, Kurogane-san and I have been friends for a long time!" She smiled sweetly, causing Keigo's cheeks to light up in a rosy blush.

Before he could say anything, though, a fist sailed through the air and struck him on the cheek, sending him tumbling to the side.

"Be careful around him, he's a perv." A black-haired girl grinned down at Sakura, who blinked in surprise. A few others had come along with her – an orange-haired girl, a bespectacled boy with navy-coloured hair, and a large teen with curled, dark-brown hair.

"My name's Tatsuki Arisawa. This is Inoue Orihime, Ishida Uryuu, and Yasutora Sado. We heard the names of your friends, but who are you?"

"Ah! My name is Sakura!" The princess replied politely, bowing her head in respect to the group.

Orihime opened her mouth to speak, but a loud yell interrupted her.

"Let me at him! I don't care who he is!"

'_How nostalgic…_' Syaoran thought, before turning around. He was under the impression it would be Hitsugaya going for Fai's neck again.

But it wasn't.

Hitsugaya had latched onto Ichigo's wrists, and was holding them behind his back, bending his arms at an awkward angle. Yumichika had Ikkaku in a similar position, and was snickering quietly to himself.

Both of the shinigami 'tied up' were glaring at each other with murderous intent, clearly ready to kill the other.

"Calm down, Kurosaki, Madarame!" Hitsugaya had found it amusing in the beginning, but this was getting out of hand. No one moved, not even the teacher that had just arrived in the classroom doorway.

"Both of you are behaving like children! I suggest you act your age, or you're going to have a time out."

"You would know what a child is." To the other students, it only _seemed_ like the temperature dropped in the room, from the white-haired boy's rage. But, in reality, it _had_ dropped.

"You want to take this outside, Kurosaki?" The orange-haired boy craned his neck around, meeting the enraged gaze of one Hitsugaya Toushirou.

"Hm… I would, but class has already started."

"What a pity. We'll have to save your beating for another time, then." Hitsugaya released Ichigo's wrists none-too-gently – with a shove forward – and, nodding to the teacher, walked to the front of the room to be introduced to the class, as per usual.

Kurogane swallowed his sarcastic remark silently, and, gesturing at Fai, Syaoran and Sakura, followed the tendo up to the front.

Ichigo stumbled into his seat, glaring daggers at the little taichou.

It was going to be a long day at school.

* * *

Before anyone actually realized it, the day had come and went, and night followed shortly after.

They all had watched the sunset at one of the highest points in the town – excluding Kurogane and Hitsugaya, the two of them argued quietly with one another a short distance away – before bidding each other farewell.

"Good night, Kurosaki-kun!"

"Bye-bye!"

"Hn."

"Kisuke-kun will be waiting for us! Come on, Kuro-wan, Syaoran-kun, Sakura-chan!"

"It's Kurogane!"

"Hai, Fai-san!"

"Coming!"

"Bye, Shirou-chan!"

"It's Hitsugaya-taichou!"

"See ya, Shorty."

"Hmph. Later, ojii-san."

"Now now, no arguing you two."

"Oh shut it."

"See you all at school tomorrow!" Ichigo waved politely after the group, before glancing down at the clearly annoyed taichou.

"Heh, someone's having a temper tantrum." The orange-haired shinigami remarked in an almost bored tone, before bracing himself for the storm that was imminent.

Which never came.

Instead, Hitsugaya completely ignored his comment, and turned, walking down the path towards the buildings.

"Toushirou?" Ichigo could not conceal the worry in his voice.

"It's Hitsugaya-taichou... Let's go, come on."

"Something the matter?"

"_No_."

"Right, just like this morning there was nothing wrong either, right?"

"Exactly. Now come _on_. Unless you want me to beat you here and now."

"Fine, I'm coming. But you can't beat me."

"Don't be so cocky, Kurosaki."

"I could say the same about you, Toushirou."

"It's Hitsugaya-taichou!"

"That's always an automatic response, isn't it?"

"It's become one, since I met you, you disrespectful brat."

"At least I'm not a child."

"I resemble a child, but in reality, I'm much older than you."

"I'm sure you are."

"Get moving." Hitsugaya's foot was coming a little to close to an area for comfort, and Ichigo lengthened his strides almost frantically.

"I'm going, I'm going! Hold your horses, kid!"

"I'm not a kid!"

Their argument echoed through the breezy air of Karakura Town, disturbing the solemn silence of the town.

It was a pity it wouldn't last much longer, the being thought without emotion as it stepped forward, out of the rip in the sky.


	4. Bloody Words and a Day Off

**Note**: Alright, sorry for the late update. xD; Thanks to D R A G O N L I L I E S for reminding me to finish this chapter. xDD;  
Also, here's something that I realized recently. xD; ***SPOILER***The Tsubasa crew have defeated Fei Wang Reed, and the clones are dead. -sniff- So this is R!Sakura. But, there is one feather needed to be collected and destroyed, because the C!Sakura is dead, and the power in the hands of an enemy is very bad. -nodnod-  
I hope this was worth the wait. Please, read and review. -brick'd-  
Also, please tell me if I screwed up on certain honorifics. It's morning here, and I should be in bed. xD; But anyways - I hope I didn't mess up. Thanksss~

**Summary**: BleachxTsubasa crossover. Two dense, hot-tempered males, with the two that love them dearly. But the temperamental ones can't seem understand. It's up to Fai and Ichigo to help one another get the ones they love to see it. IchiHitsu, KuroFai.

**Warnings**: Ohkay. Some severe Fai!Angst is in this chapter. xD; It kinda needed to be that way... Anyways. Might seem a bit out of character. (means I don't know which characters, they just might be. xD; So that's a warning.) And... Yeah, not much yaoi here, but there will be soon. ;) Promise~

**Pairings**: IchiHitsu, KuroFai.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Bleach or Tsubasa.

* * *

Ichigo lay back on the bed, his arms crossed behind his head as he stared silently at the ceiling. Thoughts were running through his head quickly, causing his brow to furrow in irritation. The note from Urahara that had splattered all over his window – his _clean _window, mind you – had confused him somewhat.

-----

_The two shinigami lay sleeping on the furniture. The room was clean in appearance, and a peaceful silence had settled over the room- SPLAT._

_Ichigo sat bolt upright with a shout of surprise, his chocolate-coloured eyes wide and his breathing coming in quick pants._

"_Calm yourself, Kurosaki. There's something on your window." The teen forced himself to calm down when he noticed a glowing, ocean-coloured gaze focused on his face in annoyance._

"_A-Ah, right." Ichigo glanced at the red coloured liquid on the glass pane, and the important message finally revealed itself._

'_**Please don't go to school tomorrow~ We need you to keep our new friends company! Pretty please? With sugar on top~?**__'_

_Ichigo stared blankly at the words, before sighing._

"_I guess we have no choice, Toushirou."_

"_It's Hitsugaya-taichou."_

"_Yeah, sure. Anyways, we have to keep them company? Ugh…"_

"_There's more to the message." Hitsugaya pointed out, a tinge of weariness entering his rough voice. Ichigo blinked momentarily, before turning to face the glass again._

'_**I knew you'd agree, there's nothing you wouldn't do for me~**__'_

_Ichigo sighed, shaking his head._

"_What a weird old man… How would he know we would agree… Ugh…"_

"_Hn."_

"_Let's go back to sleep. It's way too early to get up, and that stupid old man just _had _to send the message at this time, didn't he?" Ichigo grumbled to himself, taking the blanket and throwing himself back down onto his pillow, tugging the blanket over his shoulder._

"_Night, Toushirou."_

"_It's Hitsugaya-taichou. And… Isn't it morning?"_

"_Shut up."_

"_Boke."_

"_I'll let that one slide, because I'm tired." Ichigo muttered, before his ochre eyes slid shut, and he fell back into slumber. The white-haired taichou followed not long after, and the room became peaceful once more, in appearance and sound…_

_Well, except for the words in the colour of blood decorating Ichigo's window._

_-----_

"Oi. Kurosaki. We should go to Urahara-san's." Hitsugaya's voice broke through the mass of muddled confusion, and Ichigo blinked his ochre eyes in surprise.

"Hm… Alright. I'll clean my window later." The teen stretched his arms fitfully before throwing his legs over the side of the bed.

"Are you already ready? I thought you were still asleep, cause you're a…" Ichigo abruptly stopped speaking at the icy glare he gained from the little taichou – he didn't want a fight this early in the morning.

"Yes, I have been for a while now. You didn't notice, because you were daydreaming." Hitsugaya replied in irritation, a vein pulsing in his forehead.

"Hm… Alright, I'm going to go take a shower."

"Hn."

"Later, Toushirou."

"It's Hitsugaya-taichou." Came the automatic response.

"Sure, sure. I'll be back." Ichigo waved it off, and sauntered breezily out of the room, heading for the bathroom. The door shut silently, a click signifying the lock being put in place.

"Boke." Hitsugaya mumbled under his breath, stalking over to the bed. He clambered onto it and lifted himself onto the window ledge, sliding open the dirtied pane of glass. Cool, morning air rushed in to greet him, soothing his annoyance ever-so-slightly.

"It's going to be a long day…"

* * *

"It's time to get up!" Urahara and Fai's voices chorused loudly. Syaoran and Sakura's eyes shot open, and blinked rapidly at the light that entered their vision. Mokona, who was curled in the Princess' arms, yawned widely – what do you expect, that thing's got a mouth the size of a watermelon – and stretched it's stubby little arms.

"Good morning, Fai-san, Kisuke-san!" Sakura smiled brightly, as Syaoran nodded respectfully at the two older blondes. Mokona waved cheerily, bouncing onto Fai's shoulder and clinging to his neck.

"Good morning to you, Sakura-chan!" The two men sang out again, before stomping issued from just down the hallway. In mere moments, the ninja's bulk appeared in the doorway, and he glowered balefully at the two.

"I never would have thought it was possible, but there is actually someone who is as annoying as you, stupid mage." Kurogane snarled, his crimson eyes burning with annoyance.

Urahara and Fai turned to face the irritable ninja, and the shinigami allowed the right side of his lip to curl slightly more than the other.

"Good morning sunshine, the Earth says hello." He snickered, gaining a growl from the ninja and many unrestrained giggles from Fai. Mokona grinned at the black-haired man.

"Someone's a grumpy puppy in the morning!"

"G-Good morning, Kurogane-san." Syaoran tried not to stumble over his words as he attempted to calm down the ninja, who looked quite ready to rip Urahara's head from his body.

"Hmph. Mornin', kid, hime."

"Anyways!" Urahara clapped his hands together, stepping away from Fai and turning to survey the group.

"You guys aren't going to school today. Instead, you're going to be hanging out with our friends!"

"Which 'friends' are you talking about?" Kurogane asked suspiciously, narrowing his blood red eyes.

"Ichigo-kun, Renji-kun, and Hitsugaya-kun, of course! Now… Syaoran-kun, Sakura-chan, you two are going to be with Renji-kun. Kurogane-kun, you're going to be with Ichigo-kun. And, Fai-kun, you're going to be with…" Urahara paused for dramatic effect, and then Fai finished his sentence with a loud –

"Shirou-chan!" In Ichigo's room, the white-haired taichou felt a shiver run up his spine, as if someone was talking about him…

"Of course! Ichigo-kun and Hitsugaya-kun are going to be coming here when they're ready, and we're going to have to get Renji-kun out of bed." Urahara nodded wisely, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Wai wai! Thank you, Kisuke-kun!" Fai cheered, throwing his long arms around the man's shoulders in a brief hug, before turning to face the others. Kurogane's eyes held a bit of uncertainty to them, which Fai understood.

'It will be better this way – we might find a lead on the feather if we split up.' Fai mouthed to soothe the fuming ninja. Kurogane blinked once, and nodded his head slightly in acknowledgement.

"Alright, let's all get ready, and we'll meet our friends!" Fai and Urahara began clapping loudly.

"Shut up, you stupid bastards!" Kurogane thundered furiously, causing both of the teens to wince and sweat drop.

Just a typical morning for the Tsubasa crew…

* * *

"Come on, Kurosaki."

"I'm coming!" Ichigo grumbled, his long strides easily helping him catch up to the quick taichou.

"So… Do you think we're going to be with the entire group?"

"Why would he send for both of us, then?" Hitsugaya responded blandly, his teal eyes seeming somewhat unfocused.

"Hm…" Ichigo hummed thoughtfully, before the Juuban tai taichou gave an exasperated sigh.

"Don't think too hard, or your brain might implode from overstraining it."

"Yeah- Hey!" Ichigo pulled out of his 'zoned out' mode and glowered at the white-haired boy.

"I'm just trying to help you."

"You're doing a shitty job of it." Ichigo muttered under his breath, pursing his lips.

"Let's just go." Hitsugaya sighed, shaking his head in annoyance.

"Fine, fine." Ichigo grumbled, and the two walked the rest of the way to Urahara's in silence.

* * *

"They should be here any minute now, my friends!" Urahara chimed brightly, gesturing widely with his arms.

"Hai, Kisuke-san." Sakura smiled charmingly up at the blonde, who tipped his striped hat at her.

"Such a pleasant little girl. She's a keeper." He winked suggestively at Syaoran, who blushed a bright, cherry red as the girl cocked her head in confusion.

"Now now, Kisuke-kun, please don't tease Syaoran-kun too much." Fai laughed, slinging an arm around Urahara's shoulders.

"After all, he's still young!"

"F-Fai-san!" Syaoran stammered incredulously, scandalized by the blonde's words.

"Would you two just shut up?" Kurogane barked angrily, narrowing his crimson eyes in the direction of the two – annoying – blondes.

Fai opened his mouth to shoot back a mocking response when a few knocks echoed through the room.

"Urahara? We're here." Ichigo's voice drifted through the door, and Urahara slid himself out of Fai's grip and almost skipped towards the door. He opened it calmly, flashing the orange-haired teen a large grin.

"Good morning, Ichigo-kun, Hitsugaya-kun." Hitsugaya narrowed his eyes at the way-too-happy-to-be-sane man clad in hat and clogs.

"We could have just spent time with these people if we were at school, Urahara-san."

"Well, I want you guys to show them around town."

"We could just have one tour guide, and have us all together." Hitsugaya pointed out, quirking an eyebrow.

"Well, you could, but it's more fun to get to know one of them! Then they can tell you all the secrets about their friends!" Urahara laughed joyously.

"Anyways! Kurogane-kun, you're going with Ichigo-kun." The two mentioned males glanced at each other, and sighed in defeat. The ninja stalked over to Ichigo, towering over him somewhat.

"Mokona, you're staying with me." The white 'manjuu bun' cheered happily, before throwing itself out of the room, waving briefly at its friends before it vanished.

"Syaoran-kun, Sakura-chan, you're staying here until Renji-kun can take you guys out. And, that means…"

"Oh… No…" Hitsugaya mumbled in an undertone, attempting to disguise a look of dawning horror that was beginning to creep across his face.

"Fai-kun, you're going with Hitsugaya-kun!" Urahara announced gleefully, stepping out of the way just in time – the cheery blonde flung himself forward and literally _glomped_ the white-haired taichou to the ground.

"Yay! I get to be with Shirou-chan!"

"Get off of me, bakayaro!" Hitsugaya roared, shoving at Fai's shoulders until the blonde gave in and moved away, standing up and brushing himself off. Hitsugaya slowly pushed himself to his feet, glaring at Urahara.

"Why did you stick me with the blonde twit?"

"Well, you two need to become better acquainted! So, this was the best way. Since you two don't get along well, you should-" Urahara began to explain, his right hand turned towards the ceiling. Said hand was curled into a fist, with the index finger pointed at the ceiling above.

"Save your breath, your explanations are worthless. Come on, boke." Hitsugaya snapped, gesturing stiffly at Fai before walking off.

Kurogane and Ichigo watched them go with odd looks in their eyes, before the ninja scoffed and looked away. Fai glanced over his shoulder and winked, before mouthing 'I'll tell you everything I learn later'. Ichigo nodded briefly, shooting the blonde a grateful smile before turning his attention back onto the ninja.

"Come on, we should get going too. They're going north first, so let's go west."

"Oi – Ichigo, we'll come with you." Renji's voice caused Ichigo to tense momentarily, before he turned to face the red-haired shinigami.

"Sure. We're going west."

"We'll come. You two are Syaoran and Sakura-chan, right?"

"Hai, Renji-san." Syaoran responded, smiling ever-so-slightly up at the taller male.

"Alright, let's go! We've got all day, and a lot to do." Renji grinned wolfishly at the two, before turning and latching onto Ichigo's upper arm.

"Come on, Strawberry – let's go."

"Shut up! Stupid Pineapple!"

"You're a bastard!"

"Prick!"

"Would you two stop arguing?!" Kurogane snarled angrily, stalking towards the pair.

"Just show us around already, idiots." The two shinigami glanced at each other, before nodding dejectedly and slinking off.

"Come on, this way." The two children nodded frantically before scurrying after the pair, Kurogane stomping along not far behind.

Urahara watched them go, his frown hidden behind his famed paper fan. A figure made his way silently towards the blonde, coming up beside him.

"Ah… We've split them up. It'll be harder now for them to get a hold of any of them, with Renji-kun and Ichigo-kun looking after the main group, and a taichou looking after the blonde. They will not be able to get hostages unless our friends are beaten, which I sincerely doubt will happen, unless something goes wrong."

"Of course, sir."

"Let's go wait for Jinta and Ururu to wake up, Tessai. Then, we can discuss things."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

"Wow… There are so many buildings!" Sakura commented, awed by the sight of so many structures lining the street.

"Yeah. In some areas of Karakura, though, we've got forests and parks." Ichigo replied briefly, stuffing his hands in his pockets as he strolled casually down the sidewalk.

"I think this place is very nice. What do you think, Kurogane-san?" Sakura glanced over at the silent ninja, her brow creasing slightly when she gained no answer.

"Kurogane-san? Are you alright?"

"I'll catch up with you guys later. I saw something back there I want to check out." Kurogane stated darkly.

"You should stay with us, Kurogane-san." Ichigo glanced back at the ninja stiffly, gaining a cold-hearted glare.

"Where can I meet up with you guys?"

"We'll be stopping for a moment just up the street – there's a small pavilion. Meet us there soon, we don't want to have to wait longer than we need to."

"Yeah yeah, sure. I'll meet you there soon." Kurogane's lip curled gleefully, and he spun around, racing off down the sidewalk. Syaoran and Sakura watched him go, clearly wary – they did not know why the man would leave their group, but it must have been for a good reason.

"Come on, let's go this way. It's not much farther. Your friend will be fine – he's got his blade with him." Ichigo sighed, nodding in the direction of the pavilion.

"Hai, Ichigo-san." The teens chorused.

* * *

Kurogane sped back towards Urahara's shoten. There had been something that he had seen out of the corner of his eye, and it looked somewhat familiar.

'_Hopefully it's something interesting…_' The ninja thought to himself, before he skidded around the corner of a building and entered the alleyway silently, coming out into an unnaturally large square clearing between buildings…

And was met by a pair of masked faces looking at him, their hungry gazes clear to the male.

"Bring it on."

* * *

Hitsugaya twitched slightly at the silence that came from the blonde. He had been asking questions ever since they had left the shoten. Things like 'How is your hair spiked?' and 'Why do you look like a kid?', and – the worst one, the one that pried _way_ too far into his personal life – 'Do you like anyone?' Way to be blunt.

He had tried to evade answering the questions, but the blonde had been insistent enough that he had gained a lot of new information on the white-haired taichou.

"Oi. Is something the matter?" Hitsugaya inquired in a seemingly bored tone, glancing up at the blonde out of the corner of his glistening eyes.

"Hm? Oh, I'm fine." Fai replied absently, the fake smile still present on his pale face.

"Something's wrong." The taichou sighed, shaking his head as he stopped walking. Fai continued for a moment, before noticing that Hitsugaya was watching him from behind. He stopped and turned to face the boy, confusion evident on his face.

"I know something's wrong, baka. Are you going to tell me, or are you going to act this way throughout the entire time I have to spend with you?" Hitsugaya snapped coldly.

"I'm worried about them!" Fai blurted out, forcing his smile to widen.

"Why are you worried about them? They'll be fine, especially your large friend – he seems to be talented with a fighting aspect."

"Yes… But I feel like a mother to Mokona, Syaoran-kun and Sakura-chan… And Kuro-daddy is the father of our family…" Fai sighed, his mismatched eyes glazing over for a moment.

"So… You're telling me… You feel like they're your family? You're the mother, ojii-san's the father, and those three young ones are the 'children'?" Hitsugaya's voice was incredulous as he stared at Fai. Said blonde nodded, a slightly embarrassed smile taking place of the ever-fake one.

"Why? They aren't related to you. Do you just feel so attached to them, that you cannot bear to see them injured?"

"H-Hai, Shirou-chan… I really don't know what I would do if something happened, and I wasn't there to save hi- them." The blonde corrected himself quickly at the end of his statement, his mismatched eyes blinking warily. The white-haired boy quirked an eyebrow, but ignored it.

"It's Hitsugaya-taichou." The boy responded automatically, before his teal eyes narrowed slightly. Both remained silent as they continued walking, the cool air of morning causing goose bumps to rise on Fai's arms.

"Hm… You worry too much… Did you ever think of taking the blunt route?" The two of them rounded a corner, and Fai's eyes widened in bewilderment.

"The blunt route?"

"… Baka." Hitsugaya sighed in exasperation. "Did you ever think of telling them how worried you are? Maybe they could help dispel your fears of them dying."

Fai could not help the snort of disbelief that escaped him.

"I would, but I can't. See, if I tell them that I'm worried sick about them, then they will become worried about me if I seem ill, and it doesn't do any good. Especially with Kuro-pon – he's so loyal to his Princess and his country, and when we get back there, he's going to stay, and I'm going to worry for the rest of my days. Even if he knows, he won't care…" Fai rambled on and on, and the taichou almost growled at the note of 'I'm-angsting' in the blonde's voice. It was clear he had been this way before, but he had gotten over it. He was glad he had not been there when the blonde had acted this way – it was annoying.

"I'm a fool…" Fai mumbled under his breath – the statement was clearly not meant for the taichou's ears, but he heard it anyways.

"Don't talk about yourself so coldly, Fluorite." Hitsugaya's tone made Fai glance at him in surprise. The taichou's voice had gone soft, and his eyes looked somewhat distant.

"If you really think you're that bad, then nothing good will ever happen to you. I think you, of all people, should know that by now."

"What brings you to that conclusion?"

"Your little friends, Sakura-san and Syaoran-san, spoke to me the other day. They're worried sick about you too, Fluorite. The boy told me about your past, and how in the beginning, you blamed yourself for everything, and you were hard on yourself. You did not allow yourself to feel anything towards anyone, because you were afraid."

"… You're very intelligent, for a young boy, Shirou-chan." Hitsugaya bit back an angry retort when he noticed the thoughtful look on Fai's face.

"I'll allow it, this once. But don't push your luck, Fluorite."

"Aw, come on, Shirou-chan – you know you love it when we call you by your adorable name!" Fai laughed brightly, easily evading the elbow that was almost shoved into his hip.

"Behave, or I'll send you right back to Ichigo-kun." The blonde chuckled in a mocking warning, and the white-haired taichou growled vehemently.

"Shut it, Fluorite!"

"Now now, is that any way to talk to a friend?"

"Who said you're my friend, bakayaro?!"

"Aw, is someone pouting?"

"Shut up you stupid bastar-" The phone in Hitsugaya's pocket began to beep frantically, and the white-haired taichou stopped dead in his tracks, tugging it out and flipping it open.

"… Two Hollows, slightly southwest of here, engaged with a non-shinigami… Assisting a Privaron Espada…" The boy shut the phone with a loud noise and shoved it back into his pocket, before drawing out the candy dispenser.

Fai watched in dull bemusement as the boy's soul separated from his body, and the new soul within Hitsugaya's body stayed close to the blonde.

"Fluorite, stay here." Hitsugaya commanded sternly, before his form flickered and vanished. He reappeared on a roof nearby, his stony gaze examining the area before he caught the telltale sign of the reiatsu of his enemies. Hitsugaya wasted no time – he vanished once more, heading straight for the scene.

Fai stayed in place for a few minutes, allowing the soothing silence of the calm town to overcome him before a shriek interrupted his moment, and – against Hitsugaya's will – took off towards the fight. The body behind him stayed still for a moment, before slowly following Fai.

* * *

"Ahaha! Did you really think you could beat me? Weak!" Kurogane laughed raucously, Ginryuu flashing through the air as it sliced through the stomach of one of the large Hollows. It howled angrily, swinging a clawed hand at the ninja, who flipped backwards to avoid the attack.

"How pitiful! I don't see why they need so many shinigami in this place – you are all so weak!" Suddenly, the ninja's crimson eyes widened, and he spun on his heel to block the attack that had come from behind him. His gaze met with that of the Privaron Espada's, and he was swiftly kicked backwards through the air. All the air in Kurogane's lungs was expelled in a pained grunt, and he struggled to regain his breath as he sat up.

"Ah, you do realize that those are very weak Hollows? You haven't dealt with Menos Grande, Arrancar, and you definitely have not dealt with Espada." The Privaron chuckled darkly, advancing forward with zanpakuto in hand.

Kurogane finally pushed himself to his feet, taking a deep breath before flashing the former Espada a dark grin.

"Finally, a challenge. Bring it on, freakshow." The two blades connected with a loud grating noise that set Kurogane's teeth on edge. Of course, in the heat of the battle, he had forgotten about the two Hollows that were in the area, and he yelped in pain as a long wound was opened in his back. The Privaron Espada launched a powerful roundhouse kick towards Kurogane's face, and the ninja was sent flying into a nearby wall, shattering the bricks.

As the dust began to clear, Kurogane's bloodied form was revealed, laying on top of the broken bricks. His blood red eyes stared in astonishment up at the cloud ridden sky, and his body denied his frantic requests to move, to somehow pull himself to his feet and save himself.

The former Espada laughed cynically as he advanced on the prone form of the ninja, who was still struggling to rise and fight back. The creature raised its zanpakuto and held it in a vertical position over the unnerved ninja, with the tip of the blade pointing down at his chest.

"Prepare to die."

Hitsugaya's shunpo carried him quickly towards his destination, but he wasn't fast enough.

He arrived just in time to hear the three final words the Privaron spoke.

"_Prepare to die_." Hitsugaya's eyes widened in shock – the ninja was sprawled on a pile of bricks, his body laying limp. The frantic twitches that his body was giving off, though, were a clear sign that he was attempting to rise and protect himself. If he interfered, there was a chance that he would get injured. His best bet was to just allow the Privaron to stab the ninja, then call for the assistance of Inoue Orihime once he dispatched the Hollows.

Hitsugaya was preparing to go through with this plan, when he suddenly stiffened. Fai's words were replayed within his mind, as if they were there to make him feel guilty for his plan.

-----

"_H-Hai, Shirou-chan… I really don't know what I would do if something happened, and I wasn't there to save hi- them…_"

-----

The white-haired taichou felt the blood pounding in his head at the memory, and he knew what he had to do.

After all – the blonde clearly loved Kurogane.

Shinigami were supposed to help people, no matter if they were strong or weak.

And he couldn't allow Kurogane the chance to die, nor allow Fai the chance to have his heart broken in two for the second time.

Hyourinmaru was unsheathed in a bright flash, and the taichou lunged forward just as the blade plunged downwards.

* * *

Ichigo leaped up into the air with surprise, as the skull 'keychain' hanging off his waist began shrieking 'Hollow! Hollow! Hollow!' over and over again. Renji's phone began beeping repeatedly. People around them glanced at the group like they were meant to be in an insane asylum or something.

"Two hollows and a Privaron Espada, south of here. Attacking someone who is not a soul, nor a shinigami…" Renji blinked in surprise, before standing.

"Let's go. We'll keep in our bodies until we get there, because we can't leave you two behind." Ichigo followed Renji's example, and gestured at Syaoran and Sakura. The red-haired shinigami began running out of the pavilion, Ichigo hot on his heels.

"Come on! They should be this way!" Renji's voice carried back towards the two foreigners, who followed the two.

"Renji-san? I think this is the way Kurogane-san went!" Syaoran called out to the shinigami fukutaichou.

"Are you sure? He could be the one being attacked." Ichigo added on to his friend's statement, worry coating his voice for a slight moment.

"Hai – I'm sure Kurogane-san went this way! He's probably caught in the fight!" Syaoran responded, fighting to keep a calm tone.

"All shinigami get the call, right? If Hitsugaya-kun gets there fast, Kurogane-san should be fine… Right?" Sakura cried out fearfully.

"Of course, hime – Kurogane-san will be fine, I'm sure of it."

"And Toushirou is too stubborn to die." Ichigo tacked on, to calm down the worried hime.

"That's Hitsugaya-taichou for you." Renji chuckled for a moment, before they all skidded around a corner and continued running.

"Now, come on, guys – let's hurry up! It's a pity you two can't shunpo, it would make it a lot faster."

"Sorry, Kurosaki-san." The two children apologized profusely.

"Nah, don't apologize – I'm sure they're perfectly fine. After all – they've got nothing to lose, right?" Ichigo forced a calming smile to come across his features as he glanced back at Syaoran and Sakura, who nodded back at him gratefully.

'_I have something to lose… But I can't let them worry… Please, be alright._' Was the final thought that crossed Ichigo's mind as the group hurried around the corner of the building, stopping to watch the scene before them in silence.

* * *

Fai's strides continued to get longer and longer before he broke into a fast run, easily maneuvering around the crowds of people all clustered together. They were all fleeing from the sudden explosions in the area behind them, which Fai was racing towards as if his life depended on it.

Finally, he slammed on his 'brakes' and skidded to a stop. Hitsugaya's body came up silently beside him, watching the dust with a solemn gaze.

His mismatched eyes darted around the area, surveying it in silence before he tentatively crept forward, preparing to enter the destroyed clearing.

"_Prepare to die._" He heard the deep voice as the small clouds of dust disappeared entirely, and his breath hitched in his throat.

'_Kuro-sama… No!_' Fai's heart almost shattered as the zanpakuto plunged downwards.

* * *

Kurogane's blood red eyes closed as he waited for the inevitable…

Which didn't come.

Instead, there was a loud grating noise as the two zanpakutos connected. The Privaron drew the blade back in shock, stumbling at the powerful slice aimed at his midsection.

"Souten ni zase… Hyourinmaru." Hitsugaya raised his arm high in the air, and brought the blade down. The shimmering, blue aura surrounding the steel vanished and was replaced by an ice dragon that blasted out from the tip of the zanpakuto. The former Espada regained its composure, and easily evaded the attack.

The form of the creature vanished, and when it reappeared beside the taichou, another – painful to the ears – grating noise shattered the air. Hyourinmaru struck the blade aside and stabbed the Privaron Espada through the stomach.

The creature howled in pain, narrowing his eyes at the taichou.

"You're a captain, little boy." It hissed in irritation, leaping backwards to avoid another attack by the tendo. Hitsugaya remained silent, his face contorted into a look of concentration and even disgust. The final one was directed at the Privaron Espada with discontent, causing it to snarl angrily.

Suddenly, it vanished.

Hitsugaya's teal eyes widened - the creature was not like a normal Arrancar - it was stronger. Cursing inwardly, he glanced around frantically, and spun around just in time to lock zanpakutos with the Privaron. His position was awkward, however - Hitsugaya's upper body was twisted around, while his lower body remained planted firmly on the ground... Facing in the opposite direction.

"Why are you here? That bastard Aizen would not send a Privaron Espada without reason." The tendo barked, enraged. The Privaron swiftly pressed down on Hyourinmaru, causing Hitsugaya to grit his teeth from the discomfort. The creature then struck, batting Hyourinmaru out of the way and striking Hitsugaya across his revealed side. Said shinigami bit back a cry of pain, and spun around to face the Privaron, moving his blade quickly to strike it across the midsection.

"I'm in a fraccion, little taichou." The former Espada responded snidely, leaping backwards and avoiding the slash with a laugh.

"Who do you work for?"

"Someone that you would never survive meeting – Aizen-sama has given 'em somethin' special!" Hitsugaya bared his somewhat sharp teeth at the creature, swinging his zanpakuto in a horizontal slice at the Privaron Espada's midsection. The creature easily evaded the attack, landing quite a few metres away from Hitsugaya.

"You're weak, boy!" He chided mockingly, shaking his head in a clear show of cynicism.

"… You sure?" Hitsugaya swung Hyourinmaru back the opposite way, and the ice blasted off of it again. The Privaron's eyes widened at the close range of the attack, and he attempted to step backwards.

The ice dragon roared in glee as it rushed forward, engulfing the stock-still Privaron and encasing it in a solid block of ice. Its form slowly began to fade away, and the dragon continued on to destroy the masks of the two Hollows still nearby, awaiting a command from the former Espada. Their forms disintegrated quickly, and the ice vanished as the zanpakuto was sheathed.

"… K-Kid!" Kurogane finally managed to find his voice, and he forced himself to sit up – finally, his body was obeying his commands once more. The white-haired taichou turned slowly to face him, before doing the one thing that would shock him for a long time.

Hitsugaya took a hold of the collar of Kurogane's destroyed black shirt, and dragged him forward so they were face-to-face.

"You listen here, baka." Hitsugaya ground out between clenched teeth, as his body trembled with anger.

"You need to take better care of yourself – if you continue throwing yourself out for fights, then _they_ could easily break down. The walls would come down, and it would be your fault. You make him worried _sick _when you do stuff like this. _Think_ next time… And be thankful that there _is _a 'next time'." Hitsugaya snarled angrily, before standing up straight and releasing the ninja's collar, crossing his arms.

* * *

"Kuro-tan! Shirou-chan!" Fai cried out, falling to his knees beside his tall friend. The taichou's gigai moved up towards the three males.

"It's Hitsugaya-taichou, Fluorite." Hitsugaya growled darkly as he slipped back into the gigai, shifting the clothes slightly and rolling his shoulders.

"Oi! Toushirou! Kurogane-san! You two alright?" The orange-haired teen yelled.

"Did you not hear what I just told Fluorite, Kurosaki? Call me by my proper title." The white-haired taichou snarled darkly, glaring balefully in the substitute shinigami's direction.

Ichigo opened his mouth to spill out a sarcastic remark, but before any noise came out, a sorrowful voice interrupted him.

"Kuro-min, answer me." Fai murmured, shaking the ninja by his shoulders. Kurogane did not respond, and Ichigo closed his eyes momentarily, giving an inward sigh. He reopened glistening, ochre eyes and glanced down at the ninja.

Kurogane was shivering violently, and blood stained his face and the area encircling him. His eyes were wide, and the lids trembled with the strain of remaining open. Fai reached down and took a hold of Ginryuu, sliding it silently back into its sheath before wrapping his long fingers around the ninja's wrist, wincing at the fast pulse that pounded through the black-haired man's veins.

After a moment, the blonde slung Kurogane's arm around his shoulder, kept a tight hold on his wrist. He wrapped his other arm around the ninja's waist, and pulled him to his feet.

"Come on, Kuro-min. Just take one step at a time." Fai muttered into the man's ear, and was relieved when his feet slowly began to shuffle forwards.

"Kurogane-san!" Twin voices echoed through the air as Syaoran and Sakura raced for the almost limp ninja, and they took a hold of his free arm, bending it at the elbow and pushing upwards. He was balanced more, and the group began to move forward quickly.

"Oi, this way." Renji's voice carried over to them, and they all took off towards Urahara's shoten.

* * *

"It seems that there's been a bit of a flaw in our plans to keep them safe." Urahara sighed briefly, snapping his fan shut and frowning.

"What are you talking about, sir?" Tessai glanced down at the blonde, before the answer to his question burst in through the front door.

The answer was revealed to be a frantic group of three foreigners tugging a limp body through the doorway.

Hitsugaya, Renji and Ichigo followed them in silence, their gazes all focused on Kurogane's battered body.

Urahara stared at them for a few seconds, before grinning slightly.

"Well, it seems you kids had some fun out there."


	5. Sick Days and Memories

**Note**: Happy New Year! Yay for 2009~ Here's a chapter very early. xD; I thought I should post this tonight, on January 1st, so I did. :3 Yey~ Well, I hope this chapter isn't too disappointing - this stuff was needed for the storyline to continue on. ;) Please, read and review - I love reading reviews! ^w^ Oh - there might be a bit of a spoiler for Tsubasa, not really sure. I tried to make it so there wasn't, but something might've slipped through my mind. -w-;;

**Summary**: BleachxTsubasa crossover. Two dense, hot-tempered males, with the two that love them dearly. But the temperamental ones can't seem understand. It's up to Fai and Ichigo to help one another get the ones they love to see it. IchiHitsu, KuroFai.

**Warnings**: A little bit of OOCness. Some perversion, but only if you get the sword thing. I don't really plan on bringing it up again in this story. xD; Uh... A little bit of loving fluff. Just a teensy little bit, at the end of the chapter. Some Hitsu-angsting. And yeah, I think that's all I need to warn you all about...

**Pairings**: IchiHitsu, KuroFai.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Bleach or Tsubasa.

* * *

Syaoran and Sakura gaped at the blonde man, and the boy swallowed thickly while he stepped forward.

"Urahara-san, please – help Kurogane-san." He pleaded, his amber eyes twinkling with worry.

"Ah, Syaoran-kun – don't worry so much about Kuro-puu. He's a strong man – he can handle a few cuts and bruises." Fai soothed with a calm smile, which widened when the boy nodded.

"Please take Kurogane-kun into the room, down the hallway on the right. Tessai, please go and help Kurogane-kun." Urahara directed in a cheery voice, hiding his fake grin behind the paper fan. Fai, Syaoran and Sakura nodded before carting their friend off to the room, the bulky kidou master following behind them.

Once their figures had vanished through the doorway, and said door had slid shut, Urahara's beady eyes shifted onto the three shinigami.

"Would you care to tell me what happened?" Ichigo shifted uneasily on his feet, and Renji coughed and rubbed the back of his head. Hitsugaya waited impatiently for a few moments, before narrowing his ocean-coloured eyes.

"These idiots allowed him to go off on his own."

"I'm not an idiot!" Ichigo shouted irritably, glaring daggers at the white-haired taichou.

"Oi!" Renji snarled indignantly, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I will not apologize for speaking the truth. The point is, you let him go off on his own, when we were most likely supposed to protect them. That was why we were split up into such groups, am I correct, Urahara Kisuke?" Hitsugaya sighed blandly, gazing up at said shinigami with a criticizing eye.

"Wai wai, Hitsugaya-kun is very intelligent!" Urahara laughed from behind his fan, which he snapped closed with a clicking noise.

"Yes, I split you all up accordingly. I sent one person with a taichou, because Fai-kun would only need a taichou to protect him. Ichigo-kun gained Kurogane-kun, because both of them are able to protect themselves. They are both skilled with fighting. Renji-kun got Syaoran-kun and Sakura-chan because he is a fukutaichou, and is powerful enough to protect them both. It was good that you two continued as a larger group, though." Urahara finished his statement with an eerie note, and an oddly grim smile to match.

"It seemed as though the Hollows were overly interested in destroying Kurogane-san, though." Hitsugaya commented thoughtfully, narrowing his teal eyes even further.

"It _does_ seem odd…" Ichigo murmured, scratching at his head in confusion.

"But why?"

"Perhaps it has something to do with that object… The one that the bastard Aizen is using against us. Perhaps… The reason that they are staying here, and not moving on, is because that object remains in this area. And, if so…" Hitsugaya trailed off as understanding dawned on his face, blanching it.

"Then he might be trying to kill a couple off, and take the remaining two." Urahara finished on a grim note, shaking his head and tipping his hat forward, covering his beady eyes entirely.

"What?! That bastard!" Renji yelled in fury, uncurling his arms and clenching his fists as his eyes flickered with anger.

"It seems like something Aizen would do, Abarai." Hitsugaya commented calmly, watching the fukutaichou out of the corner of his glistening eyes.

"After all – Aizen was willing to betray us, just to raise himself higher in rank. He would be willing to do anything, if it would get him enough power to destroy us all." The taichou added firmly, sighing.

"At least no one is troubling you lately about him, eh, Hitsugaya-taichou?" Renji forced a small grin to come to his face, but it abruptly vanished when he saw the distant look appear in the taichou's eyes.

"Hinamori is just confused right now. She'll come back to her senses." Hitsugaya responded in a dull tone of voice, not even glancing at Renji. Said red-haired shinigami stood in silence for a moment, before he stated he was going to the school and taking off. The tendo stared blankly at the door, before meeting Urahara's intrigued gaze.

"Is your wound alright, Hitsugaya-kun? Or would you like it healed as well?"

"I'm perfectly fine, arigatou. It will heal on its own." The white-haired tendo turned to face Ichigo, his eyes sparkling brilliantly enough that the orange-haired teen's breath caught in his throat momentarily. Thoughts buzzed around in his head, forbidden thoughts about the little white-haired taichou – Ichigo hadn't even heard the words that Hitsugaya had spoken.

"-Saki… Kurosaki!" Said shinigami's sharp voice finally brought him out of his thoughts.

"Huh?"

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Were you not listening?!"

"I'm sorry, could you repeat what you said earlier?" Ichigo asked sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.

"Boke! I was saying that we are already late enough for school, so it's not worth it to go there. And we have no one to show around this dismal place. What are we going to do?" Hitsugaya crossed his arms in annoyance, glowering balefully up at the substitute shinigami.

"Hm… I… I don't know."

"You could always stay here and train?" Urahara offered, flicking open the fan again and hiding his mischievous grin behind it.

"I think we are going to have to decline your offer, Urahara-san." The tendo replied coldly, before turning away from the other shinigami.

"Come on, Kurosaki – we may as well just go back to your house. Is your father home?"

"Yes, he's working in the clinic, though. I can stop in and just tell him we were feeling ill, and so we came back early." Ichigo's focus remained on the white-haired boy, who nodded reluctantly.

"Fine. I guess that's good enough. Let's go." Hitsugaya replied, shrugging his thin shoulders before moving to stand just outside of the doorway.

"Thank you, Urahara-san, for your help."

"It's no problem, really, Hitsugaya-kun! You're so sweet!" Urahara chimed brightly, waving his fan slightly in the taichou's direction. He received an irritated growl in return, which caused him to chuckle lightly.

"Calm down, Toushirou-"

"Hitsugaya-taichou."

"-He didn't mean any offense." Ichigo glared down at Hitsugaya, annoyed at being interrupted for the slightest thing like 'forgetting' to call him taichou.

"Hmph. Come on." The boy barked in irritation, gesturing for Ichigo to leave the shoten. After much grumbling, the teenage shinigami stalked past Hitsugaya, raising a hand slightly in silent farewell to the shoten owner.

Hitsugaya rolled his teal eyes momentarily before taking a step in Ichigo's direction. Suddenly, a hand fell on his shoulder, and Urahara's head was beside his.

"Hitsugaya-kun. I think something's wrong."

"How long did it take you to figure that one out, Urahara Kisuke?" The taichou sighed.

"Ah, not long, actually. I've only had this moment to speak with you. Keep an eye out for incoming messages from Soul Society."

"Warnings about Hollows and Arrancar?" The tendo's voice took on a confused note, and his eyes shifted to watch Urahara curiously from their corners.

"No. Warnings about traitorous actions."

"What are you talking about?"

"There could be someone still afflicted by hypnosis. Just keep an eye out, alright? This could cause trouble."

"Hn. I thought that Tousen left with Aizen. The only other one is…"

"Sh. Don't speak about it now, too many prying eyes. Wait until you know for sure, and then perhaps speak with Ichigo-kun." Hitsugaya snorted dismissively, shaking his head ever-so-slightly.

"Why speak with Kurosaki? It's not like he would know anything about it."

"Well… He might know what to do about it, or be able to give you advice. Just watch." Urahara flashed the boy an eerie, seemingly all-knowing smile, before patting him twice in succession on the shoulder and vanishing back into the shoten.

Hitsugaya remained where he was for a few stunned moments, his teal eyes staring unseeingly at the air in front of him. Little did he know, there was a pair of eyes staring at him from a nearby roof, the figure disguising their reiatsu with practiced ease. They giggled childishly, and it echoed in his head. His eyes snapped back into focus, and they darted around frantically, searching for the culprit.

"Oi! Toushirou! You told me to hurry up, so I suggest you do the same!" Ichigo's voice carried back to him, and he blinked once.

"I'm coming, Kurosaki! And it's Hitsugaya-taichou!" The tendo snapped back, hurrying out of the gate and turning to run towards the impatiently waiting teenager. Ichigo narrowed his ochre eyes at the taichou, before noticing the somewhat distant look still in those ocean-coloured orbs.

"Oi, everything alright?" His voice took on a concerned note, and all he received in return for his worry was a cold-hearted glower.

"I'm _fine_. Now let's go."

"You said that before, and then I had to wait for you." Ichigo reminded Hitsugaya with a smirk curling at his lips.

"Shut up, Kurosaki!" The tendo snarled angrily, before stomping off down the sidewalk.

"Oi, wait up!"

"Come on, you're a big boy – you can catch up. Or am I wrong…?"

"Why you little…!"

The pair of eyes, that had winked out of sight for the few moments, reappeared. The figure giggled again, before turning around and vanishing into the cool morning air.

* * *

Urahara glanced out at the taichou's rapidly vanishing form through a crack in the door, and grinned amiably.

"That's good… He seems to be okay. Maybe the warning will prepare him…" The blonde turned around, and came face-to-face with a disgruntled-looking Fai.

"Is something wrong, Fai-kun? Is there something going wrong in healing Kurogane-kun?"

"No… I just-" Fai began, but a hand fell on his shoulder.

"It's fine, Fai-kun. You were worried about your friends."

"But now I'm worried about Shiro-chan. He said something to Kuro-wanwan, and I don't know what. But it shocked him. And now, even our little friend seems out of it." Fai murmured, his fake smile cracking at the edges.

"It's going to be fine, Fai-kun! Now… Would you mind telling me?" Fai gazed at the other blonde quizzically, blinking his mismatched eyes once.

"Tell you what, Kisuke-kun?"

"What you know about the object our enemies hold. And why you're still here." Urahara smiled charmingly, and the expression on his face was reflected by Fai.

"Of course, Kisuke-kun. Well… I guess I should start from the beginning… I come from Celes, which is a world that was destroyed when I left it. Kuro-rin came from a place called Japan – there are many other places named Japan, but this is from a different dimension. Sakura-chan and Syaoran-kun came from a country named Clow. Sakura-chan is a princess, and Syaoran-kun is a childhood friend of hers.

"Anyways… The object that your enemies have is one that was used by our main enemy – we have no need for them anymore, for our enemy is dead and our friend retrieved, but they are dangerous in the hands of someone evil. So, that's why we're still here. Your enemies probably have a hold of Sakura-chan's feather – it is a 'memory' of Sakura-chan, and we have found it to be very powerful.

"Does this explain it to you?"

"Of course, Fai-kun. So… If these feathers are powerful, no matter who they are given to, they can still cause destruction?" Urahara quirked a blonde eyebrow underneath his messy bangs, and covered the surprise on his face with the fan when the blonde nodded.

"Yes. It can be a good thing, or a weapon. It all depends on who holds it!" The blonde replied cheerfully, shrugging his shoulders in a seemingly careless way.

Urahara stared at him evenly for a moment, before opening his mouth to reply – but he was interrupted by a knock on the doorframe that led deeper into Urahara's shoten.

"Sir? He's bandaged up, and should be fine by tomorrow at the latest." Tessai bowed his head at the blonde in green, who grinned mischievously behind his fan.

"That's good news, isn't it, Fai-kun?" Urahara chirped, regaining his bright demeanour.

"Of course, Kisuke-kun!" Fai sang cheerily, twirling twice in place before tackling the other blonde.

"Thank you, both of you! Tessai-kun, you did a great job, if he's going to be fine tomorrow!" The foreigner pulled away and grinned amicably at the taller man, who nodded his head politely. Urahara snapped his fan shut and stuck it in the side of his obi, when Fai swiftly latched onto his hands and began to skip around him.

"You're very energetic!" Urahara laughed joyously, easily moving in a circle with Fai's help.

"I'm just so happy!" The other blonde replied, grinning widely. Tessai watched the two for a moment, before he silently exited the room.

"I think… You should call Ichigo-kun and Hitsugaya-kun soon."

"'Call'? What's that?"

"You use a phone – I'll teach you." Urahara laughed at the confused look on the other blonde's face.

"Oh, okay!"

"They should be home – I'd say… Call them in about an hour or so. Just make sure that your little friends aren't worried sick!"

"Of course! Syaoran-kun and Sakura-chan are always worried when we get sick, especially our little hime." Fai released Urahara's hands and gestured loosely in the air around him.

"I know you were worried too." The owner of the shoten winked knowingly in Fai's direction, and said blonde blinked in surprise.

"It's that obvious?"

"Eheh! Some people may think it's just teasing, the way you flirt with him, but I see something different! Don't worry, I won't tell anyone." Urahara giggled darkly, waving a hand in Fai's direction.

"Now go – your little friends need some cheering up!"

* * *

The two shinigami were located in Ichigo's room almost an hour later, but not in the way they had planned.

All they had hoped for was a calming silence, where Hitsugaya could sit proudly on the window ledge, and Ichigo could relax on his bed and listen to music.

But Isshin had a different plan for the two.

-----

"_I don't think it's such a good idea now, Kurosaki."_

"_Ah, come on – it's foolproof! It's my _dad_, Toushirou."_

"_Hitsugaya-taichou."_

"_Sure. Now, be quiet – he's in here." The teen whispered softly, before opening the door._

"_U-Uh… Dad?" Ichigo slipped into the clinic office, watching his father with wary eyes._

"_Ichigo? What're you doing home? School started almost an hour ago." Isshin turned around to face his son, a quizzical look on his cheery face._

"_Toushirou and I weren't feeling very well."_

"_Aw. Your lil' friend isn't feeling well either? Did you get him sick? How cruel…"_

"_No, he came home with me – he's just out in the hallway right now. We wanted to make sure it was alright we came home." Isshin eyed Ichigo with a speculating gaze for a moment, causing the teen to shift uncomfortably under that intense gaze._

"_Of course it's fine! You two are sick!"_

"_We'll probably be well enough to go to school tomorrow." Isshin nodded, his trademark grin stretching from ear to ear once more._

"_But, since you two are ill… March right up to your room right now, mister." Ichigo's father scolded, and Hitsugaya poked his head almost shyly into the room._

"_Come 'ere a moment, Hitsugaya-kun." Isshin gestured at the boy, who silently shuffled forward to stand before Ichigo's father. Isshin swiftly reached out a hand, and pressed the back of it to Hitsugaya's forehead. The boy stiffened, and the older Kurosaki's eyes widened slightly._

"_Hitsugaya-kun… You're cold – that temperature isn't healthy."_

"_I-I don't feel cold." Hitsugaya attempted weakly, shifting from foot to foot uneasily. Isshin kept his hand there a moment longer, before stepping around Hitsugaya and pressing the same hand to Ichigo's forehead._

"_And you're feeling warm… Alright, both of you up to Ichigo's room. I'll be up in a minute!" However cheery – and no matter if he was singing it or not – Isshin's voice brooded no argument, and with shoulders slumped in defeat, the two shinigami made their way slowly up into the substitute shinigami's room. They stood near Ichigo's bed in silence, the teenager watching the door warily, and Hitsugaya staring out the window in annoyance._

"_Great, so much for a foolproof plan." The taichou grumbled after a moment._

"_Hey! I didn't expect my father to care so much! Maybe it's because you're a guest or something, so he needs to keep us all healthy?"_

"_Yeah. Sure." The tendo scorned, crossing his arms over his chest._

"_Well, do you have any other idea why-" Ichigo was cut off by the door opening, and Isshin walked in with cold compress in one hand, and some sort of heating pad in the other._

"_Alright – Ichigo, down." Isshin gestured at the bed, a goofy grin prominent on his face._

"_Hitsugaya-kun, please lay down." Silently, the two shinigami obliged. Isshin strode over to Ichigo's bedside, placing the cold compress on the teen's forehead. He ignored the hiss that escaped Ichigo's mouth at the chill that entered him, and moved towards Hitsugaya._

_Kneeling beside the futon, he easily tugged the blanket out from underneath the tendo, and laid it out overtop of him._

"_Hitsugaya-kun, please keep this on your head. It will help warm you up."_

"_B-But, Kurosaki-san, I-I'm not-" Hitsugaya stumbled over his words in a futile attempt to explain, but the miniature pad was dropped on his head. Heat almost instantly began flooding through his body, and he choked back a noise of surprise._

"_You two'll be just fine tomorrow! Your fever should go down, my son, and then we can pray to Masaki that you never get sick again! Oh – and your temperature should rise, Hitsugaya-kun." Isshin rose to his feet, and Ichigo could have sworn that he saw a knowing grin come to his face, as if he knew that the two of them had planned this. Though he did seem quite surprised at Hitsugaya's body temperature, which was naturally low because he was an ice-wielding taichou._

"_Get some rest, you two!" Isshin winked derisively at his son before slipping out of the room, closing the door._

_The two of them waited with bated breath, and heard no noise come from outside their room. Letting all of the breath out of his lungs with a relieved sigh, Ichigo reached up to remove the cold compress when the door reopened._

"_Ah-ah-ah, Ichigo!" Isshin chided, tsk-ing._

"_You both need to sleep. So I'll be a great father… And stay here until you do." Hitsugaya cursed inwardly – the heat was beginning to make him feel uncomfortable, and even Hyourinmaru was shifting in his mind. How hot were these pads?!_

'_Sorry…' He murmured to the ice dragon, receiving a calming snort in response. Hitsugaya felt Isshin's bright gaze on him, and forced his teal eyes closed begrudgingly._

"_That's better, Hitsugaya-kun. Now, Ichigo, follow your little friend's example."_

"_I can't sleep."_

"_Come on, son – you've got a fever. If you're sick, your body will want to rest." Isshin laughed gleefully, spinning the chair at Ichigo's desk around and seating himself on it. He rested his right elbow on his knee, and then proceeded to place his bearded chin in his right hand._

"_Fine!" Ichigo gave in abruptly, and closed his eyes, slipping silently underneath the covers of his bed._

_Silence was all that remained in the room for quite a while._

_Finally, Isshin nodded with satisfaction, and quietly left the room. When the door shut behind him, Ichigo's eyes shot open, relief shining brightly within their chocolate-coloured depths._

"_Toushirou, he's gone – we can get up now." No response._

"_Toushirou?" Ichigo blinked his eyes, sitting upright and allowing the cold compress to fall into his lap – which was a bad idea. He yelped, and almost chucked it across the room – it was _way_ too cold to sit there for long…_

_His gaze fell upon the lightly sleeping taichou, whose cheeks were flushed. Ichigo's eyes widened in realization, and he scrambled out of the bed, removing the heat pad from the boy's forehead._

"_Toushirou, wake up." The boy groaned in response, and cracked open his gleaming eyes._

"_Hn? What is it, Kurosaki?" Hitsugaya's voice was hoarse, surprising them both._

"_The heating pad seemed to affect you badly." Ichigo forced out a light-hearted chuckle, gaining a weak glare from the taichou._

"_Hmph. Thanks. It'll take me a couple minutes to get rid of this heat… I feel like I've got a fever now." Hitsugaya rolled onto his side, his back facing Ichigo's bed. The teen watched him for a moment, disgruntled, but shrugged and moved back onto his own bed. He rested himself overtop of the covers, and buried his face in his pillow._

_More silence._

_Deafening._

_And annoying._

-----

Ichigo narrowed his eyes at the wall, his head having shifted to the side.

"Seriously – why would he do something like that? We're not kids, that's for sure. Therefore, we can take care of ourselves." He complained softly, watching the sun climb higher in the sky slowly.

"Stop complaining, Kurosaki." Hitsugaya snapped, cracking open an eye and turning his head slightly towards the substitute shinigami.

"I can complain if I want to." Ichigo retorted, watching the taichou roll over to face him. The boy's face had regained its pallor, and his body radiated an odd chill.

"Well, it's annoying."

"Why? Are you trying to sleep?"

"No. I'm trying to _think_."

"Is something the matter? Are you thinking about something that happened at Urahara's?" Ichigo tried to get the boy back onto the subject, to get an actual answer out of him.

"Why do you think something happened there, Kurosaki?" Hitsugaya's teal eyes narrowed suspiciously in the teen's direction. Ichigo stared at him for a moment, before shifting uncomfortably.

"Well… You just seemed out of it when you followed me. And you stayed behind like, two minutes longer, when you were bothering me to leave quickly."

"… Sure."

"There's something wrong, I know it. Why won't you tell me?!" Ichigo exclaimed in irritation, throwing his arms up in the air wildly.

"You can trust me, Toushirou!"

"_Hitsugaya-taichou_!" The tendo hissed angrily, his ocean-like eyes swirling with said emotion.

"Would you calm down for just one minute?! Seriously! This is a serious subject – there's something bothering you!"

"I would not like to discuss this!"

"If there's nothing wrong, there should be no reason to not want to discuss it!"

"If there's nothing wrong, then there is nothing to discuss!" Hitsugaya scorned cynically, quirking a white eyebrow as he pushed himself into a sitting position, meeting Ichigo's angered gaze easily.

"Ah, but Toushirou." Ichigo's lip curled victoriously, and his eyes glimmered brightly, causing Hitsugaya's heart to flutter for a moment. He shoved the feeling aside, and intensified his glare.

"By saying you didn't want to discuss it… There's something wrong." Hitsugaya cursed inwardly, realizing his own mistake.

"I'm amazed you figured that out-"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"-What with your brain size."

"Eh?!" Ichigo all but flung himself off the bed and landed in a crouch beside the white-haired taichou.

"Are you insulting me, shorty?"

"What did you just call me?!"

"You heard me!"

"Don't _ever_ call me short, you-"

"_BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP_!"

Ichigo stared at Hitsugaya, bewildered.

"I didn't know they could censor people for swearing in real life… Must've said some pretty bad things…" He mumbled to himself in astonishment, before noticing that the taichou looked just as confused as he did.

"I didn't swear…"

The offending object finally began letting out multiple beeps in succession, alerting Hitsugaya to a new message. The taichou lifted the phone and flipped open the lid, his eyes scanning over the information.

"There's more Hollows." The taichou grunted out the message, before a tapping came on the window.

"Renji or Rukia can get it." Ichigo muttered as he glanced up – Hitsugaya was preoccupied with memorizing the locations of the creatures – and noticed a Hell Butterfly was pounding furiously on his window.

"A-Ah!" The orange-haired teen scrambled frantically onto his bed, and slid open the pane of glass.

'_I didn't clean this…_' The substitute shinigami thought for a moment, before the butterfly flitted quickly past him, hovering in front of Hitsugaya's face.

"_**Taichou! This is an urgent message!**_" Said tendo watched the Hell Butterfly with interest, leaning forward to hear the rest of the message. Matsumoto's voice was frantic, which may have been a cause for concern.

"_**Hinamori-fukutaichou… She vanished. Her reiatsu was still in Seireitei after she left, but we're guessing that she left around the same time you did. Taichou… Keep watching for her. Unohana-taichou was saying something about her mental state… Please be careful.**_" Both shinigami in the room gawked at the butterfly, before the tendo cleared his throat gruffly.

"Ah. Matsumoto, I will heed your advice. I have not seen any trace whatsoever of Hinamori. I will keep an eye out in case she appears." He spoke in a monotone to the Hell Butterfly, which stayed for a moment before fluttering out the window. Ichigo stared sadly at Hitsugaya for a moment, before moving himself back down onto the floor. He crossed his legs and positioned himself on the futon, right beside the white-haired taichou.

"You still wish to hear what the problem was, Kurosaki?"

"Finally! You admit you have a problem! Alright, tell me." Ichigo ignored the weak glower directed at him, waiting eagerly

"That… _That_ was the problem, Kurosaki… Urahara Kisuke had warned me, and I didn't want to believe it. That's all." Hitsugaya's voice was still strong, yet held a tinge of remorse. He stared dejectedly at the ground, his teal gaze worried and… Was that fear?

Ichigo sighed, and patted the boy's shoulder comfortingly.

"Everything's going to be alright. She's probably come out to check on you, what with you two being childhood friends and all." He laughed with fake cheer, forcing a calming grin onto his face.

"Hmph. I know everything's going to be alright." Hitsugaya straightened his spine and stiffened his posture, staring boldly out the window. Ichigo sighed and shook his head at the miniature taichou, narrowing his ochre eyes as the boy lied through his teeth.

The phone rang before Ichigo could reply. The orange-haired teen glanced at the door, both shinigami straining their hearing so they could understand what Isshin was saying on the phone.

"Did he just say he'd come and get you?" Hitsugaya muttered softly, understanding dawning in his eyes.

"Back into your bed! Now!" He hissed urgently, placing a hand on Ichigo's shoulder and shoving him away. The teen tilted backwards and struck the ground with a distinguishable 'thud' before scrambling to his feet, chucking himself back onto the bed and hurriedly tugging the covers onto himself. He lay on his back, closing his eyes and willing his breathing and heart to both slow down.

Hitsugaya calmly laid himself back down on the futon, pulling the blanket tightly around himself as he hid the pager underneath the blanket.

'_Just in time!_' Ichigo thought to himself proudly when the door burst open, and Isshin jumped in, grinning cheekily.

"My son, are you awake?"

"… I am now."

"Ah – someone's on the phone for you! I think it's a girl!" Isshin winked at the teen, who slowly forced himself into a sitting position. Ichigo sighed, before throwing off the blankets and sliding off the bed, frowning at his father with brows furrowed tightly on his forehead.

"Oh! Your friend, the one on the phone, also asked if your little friend was around. Hitsugaya-kun!" Isshin sang happily, throwing his focus down onto the white-haired taichou.

"Yes, Kurosaki-san?" Hitsugaya cracked open an eye, and shifted it in its socket to stare up at the man.

"Someone's on the phone for you two." The man spun around and pretty much skipped out of the room.

"After that, it's back up to bed, both of you!"

"Eh… Let's go, Toushirou."

"Hitsugaya-taichou." The boy muttered in irritation, sweeping past the orange-haired teen and stalking down the stairs, vanishing around the small corner and continuing into the other room.

"O-Oi!" Ichigo scrambled after the taichou, hurrying down the stairs.

"Yes, they're both coming. Don't worry!" Isshin laughed, before turning to face the two shinigami that had almost tumbled down the stairs.

"Ah, my son – here's the phone." Isshin handed off the phone to the teenager, who swiped it grumpily.

"She sounds pretty hot." Isshin winked for the second time, causing Ichigo and Hitsugaya to both let out a reflexive growl as the man flounced breezily out of the room. The substitute shinigami raised the phone to his ear, sighing.

"Who is this?"

"Ah! Ichigo-kun!"

"F-Fai-san?!"

"Hm? Is something the matter?"

"A-Ah, no – my dad… He thought you were a girl."

"So… You're interested in girls now?"

"That's not what I meant!" Ichigo felt the heat rising in his cheeks, staining them a light, rosy colour. Hitsugaya quirked an eyebrow at this – he could only hear Ichigo's side of the conversation clearly.

"Ahaha! I'm just teasing you!"

"Hmph. So, what did you want?"

"Well, Kuro-sama's going to be fine! He should be all healed up by tomorrow."

"That's good news."

"Yep! And, it seems you two got out of having to go to school, eh?"

"Well… My dad is under the impression I have a fever, and Toushirou-"

"Hitsugaya-taichou."

"-Is going to be hit by hypothermia and die."

"Excuse me?!"

"Ah! Is it because of his… Um… Saanpakeyouta type?"

"Saanpakeyouta?"

"Yeah – the long, sword things all you guys have." Ichigo heard snickering in the background that was becoming more distant – probably Urahara. Only that old man would make something perverted out of a perfectly normal statement...

"… Do you mean zanpakuto?"

"Yeah – that thing. Is it because his was ice?"

"Ah, yeah."

"So, he doesn't know what you two are?"

"No, and I don't plan on him finding out."

"Hyuu hyuu, he won't find out from me! Oh – would you mind if I spoke to Shiro-chan for a moment?"

"Of course. Toushirou?"

"Hitsugaya-taichou."

"Fai-san wants to speak with you." Ichigo handed the phone down to the tendo, who took it gingerly and held it up to his ear.

"Hello?" His voice sounded bored, and he shifted his position slightly to turn away from Ichigo's prying eyes.

Suddenly, static blotted out Fai's voice, surprising the white-haired taichou.

"Fluorite? You there? Fluorite!" He hissed into the phone, ignoring the substitute shinigami's questioning gaze.

"**Hello Shiro-chan.**" A child-like voice spoke into the phone, the static still interfering somewhat.

"Who is this."

"**Don't you remember me, Shiro-chan?**"

"I don't know who you think you are, but-" Hitsugaya was interrupted by a series of seemingly uncontrollable giggles.

'_Wait a minute…_' Teal eyes widened in understanding.

"Oi! Wait!"

"**Bye-bye Shiro-chan.**"

"Wait!"

"Sh… Ro… An? Shi… Han? Shiro-ch… Shiro-chan? Are you there?" Fai's voice broke through the static on the phone, which almost instantaneously cleared up.

"A-Ah, hai, Fluorite. What do you want."

"Well, I wanted to thank you for what you did. You saved Kuro-tan, and I can't thank you enough."

"It's fine, don't bother thanking me. It had to be done – it was the duty of a shinigami to save people from Hollows."

"Of course, Shiro-chan."

"Hitsugaya-taichou!"

"Can you please put me back on the phone with Ichigo-kun?"

"Hmph. Fine. Kurosaki." Hitsugaya tossed the phone up at the orange-haired boy, who struggled for a moment to catch the thrown object.

"Oi! You don't _throw_ a phone at someone, baka!"

"Shut up. I'll be upstairs if I'm needed." Hitsugaya cast one final glower over his shoulder before stalking across the floor, and vanishing up the stairs.

"Ichigo-kun! I found some things out about Shiro-chan!"

"Did you now?"

"Well, I did a little interrogation… He didn't like it much. But I got some answers!"

"Maybe that wasn't such a good idea…"

"Aw, come on – you need to know some things, in order for you two to get together!"

"But he's straight."

"No he's not." Ichigo's eyes widened in shock.

"What?! But, I always thought he was!"

"Nope! And I didn't even have to ask him if he was or not. Did you ever wonder why he didn't seem very interested in his vice-captain's physique?"

"I guess I never really thought of that…"

"Anyways. He doesn't like anyone as of this moment, but that can change! He seemed a bit lonely when I asked him about his old friends in Soul Society, so maybe use that?"

"Alright, that's good enough for now. Talk to me later, alright?"

"Okay! Bye-bye, Ichigo-kun! Feel better!"

"… I will?" Ichigo blinked three times when the only answer he received was a dial tone. Sighing forlornly, he hung up the phone and made his way quietly up the stairs.

* * *

Fai stared at the phone that lay back in its receiver. After a moment's silence, Urahara poked his head back into the room, a charming smile still visible on his face - he had left during the conversation.

"Is everything alright, Fai-kun?"

"Hai, Kisuke-kun! There was just some static on the line, and I could've sworn I heard a voice – a girl's voice. Shiro-chan seemed a little bit out of it when the static cleared up." Fai shrugged, spinning around to face the suddenly solemn blonde.

"I see. Maybe you should go check on Kurogane-kun?"

"I thought you said he was fine?"

"He's awake."

"Kuro-min!" Fai immediately shot past Urahara, racing down the hallway for the ninja's room.

"… I don't want to say it, but… Hitsugaya-kun, I told you so…" Urahara sang softly to the window, where sunlight streamed brightly through.

* * *

Ichigo listened intently, and upon only hearing silence from the room, he opened his door as softly as he could.

"Toushirou?"

Said taichou was sitting cross-legged on the futon, staring silently out the window. The teen shut the door behind him and made his way over to the tendo, crouching down behind him.

"What happened? Did someone else take the phone from Fai-san?"

A mumbled 'no' was the only answer he got.

"Well, then who was it on the phone?"

"Her."

"Who is this 'her'?"

"Take a wild guess."

"Who was it, dammit?! Just tell me!" Ichigo snarled in exasperation, and the tendo finally spun around to face him.

"_Hinamori_!" Hitsugaya's ocean-coloured orbs glimmered with unshed tears, and he unconsciously clenched the fabric of his jeans tightly enough that his knuckles turned white from the pressure he exerted.

Ichigo could only stare blankly at the boy. For almost half an hour, the two of them sat in those positions, Hitsugaya's always masked pain on display for the world to see, and Ichigo the only one present to see this once-in-a-lifetime opportunity. The taichou's eyes drooped a tad, betraying his weariness.

"You didn't get much sleep last night, did you."

"… No."

"Were you awake when Urahara-san's message splattered all over my window?"

"Yes."

"Did you ever fall asleep?"

"No."

"How long has it been since you've had a good sleep?"

"… I don't know. But it has been a while." Hitsugaya gave a short, sarcastic laugh – that turned into a yelp of surprise as he was dragged unceremoniously into Ichigo's lap. A tanned hand was pressed to the back of his head, which in turn was shoved into the teen's chest.

"Mmrph!"

"Well, you're going to sleep now. Come on." Ichigo kept his arms wrapped tightly around the tendo's shoulders, and he lifted them both onto the nearby bed. The teen rested his back against the small headboard, and brought his knees up a little bit. Hitsugaya was now resting on his abdomen, with his right cheek pressed against Ichigo's collarbone.

"Kurosaki! What is the meaning of this?!" He hissed vehemently, attempting – and failing, I might add – to glare at Kurosaki from the angle he was on.

"Sleep, Toushirou."

"Hitsugaya- Mmph!" Hitsugaya's face was rotated and pressed into Ichigo's chest again, silencing any other words.

"Please, just get some sleep. You're going to be grumpy – well, grumpier than usual – and that's going to affect all of us sometime. So do us _all_ a favour, including yourself, and_ sleep_, dammit." Hitsugaya stiffened considerably.

'_Well, at least he stopped struggling…_'

"Fine." Hitsugaya mumbled, and finally managed to turn his head to the left side, his body facing the same direction. His legs hung off Ichigo's thigh, feet lightly touching the fabric of the blanket. He was turned on his side, with one hand hanging off of Ichigo's chest, and the other in front of his face. Teal eyes slowly slipped closed, as Hitsugaya fought against the weariness that threatened to overtake him.

Ichigo kept his arms wrapped tightly around the small body, waiting almost breathlessly until the tendo's own breathing evened out. The orange-haired teen sighed heavily, and tensed as Hitsugaya turned to bury the side of his face into his chest.

It was only then that Ichigo realized what he had done – and his cheeks flushed a bright red. His mind began working overtime, brightening the shade of crimson that decorated his face.

A knock interrupted his embarrassing thoughts, and he forced the heat down from his face.

"Ichigo!" Isshin danced in through the door, and blinked in surprise at the sight in front of him.

"Uh… Since I've got a fever and he's cold, we're helping each other?" Ichigo attempted in a feeble voice, swallowing thickly.

"My son! This is so cute!"

"Shut up, old man, you're going to wake him up!"

"Masaki! Our son has found _love_!"

"_Eh_?!"


	6. Hopelessness Exists Here

**Note**: Ehehe~ Late chapter much~? 8D! Anyways, it's probably really shitty. I kind of lost inspiration for this story after some certain shit happened~ But yeah. I'm going to try to get back into updating quickly, but I don't know how that'll work. But yeah - ignore it's shittiness, and hopefully you'll enjoy chapter six~!

**Summary**: BleachxTsubasa crossover. Two dense, hot-tempered males, with the two that love them dearly. But the temperamental ones can't seem understand. It's up to Fai and Ichigo to help one another get the ones they love to see it. IchiHitsu, KuroFai.

**Warnings**: A little bit of OOCness (what else is new, eh?), some swearing, as well as a bit of angsting, and some fluff (barely, but it does exist in this chapter! Can you spot it?) And that should be about it.

**Pairings**: IchiHitsu, KuroFai.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Bleach or Tsubasa.

* * *

"_**You seem stressed, young one**__._"

"_Yes, Hyourinmaru… How do you know me so well?_" Hitsugaya sighed blankly, closing his teal eyes momentarily.

"_**I live in your mind, Toushirou. I would know you almost as well as you know yourself.**_" The dragon pointed out, with icy laughter drifting over the white plain on which they both resided.

"… _Hmph. Then wouldn't you know what was wrong?_"

"_**Ah, little one – do not be mad. Wouldn't it be better if you could explain the problem to me, **__**to get it off your chest**__**?**_"

"_Well… That __**had**__ to have been Hinamori's voice. When she giggled, it sounded just like before, when she lived with__Grandma and me. And now..._"

"_**There's something wrong.**_"

"_Yeah. I guess we'll just have to see if we can find her._"

"_**Of course, little one. Keep your chin up for now – it's been a little while since we've had this long of a conversation. You don't sleep much anymore, and when you do, you get nightmares.**_" The ice dragon pointed out in a calm voice.

"_Yeah…_"

"_**Don't be distraught. We-**_" Loud noises began to interrupt the dragon, and Hitsugaya's eyes glanced around in bewilderment.

"_What…?_"

"_**You should return for a moment. Come back soon, Toushirou. Very soon.**_" Hitsugaya could have sworn he saw a large grin split Hyourinmaru's spiked maw before he closed his eyes and fell back into the darkness.

* * *

Ichigo watched them with wide, chocolate-coloured eyes.

Four pairs of eyes stared in astonishment back at him.

"Uh… When did you get here, Rukia? I thought you went back to Soul Society with Rangiku-san."

"I was sent here because of the odd attack this morning. The soutaichou wants quite a few shinigami to be stationed around Karakura Town, to keep an eye out for possible Espada attacks." The girl blinked her dark, violet eyes in surprise at the sight before her.

"Aren't we cozy." Renji snickered, covering his mouth with a hand.

"How cute." Ikkaku's wolfish grin widened considerably – but both of the male shinigamis had their chuckles cut off when a hand swung up, striking both of them on the backs of their heads.

Hard.

"Oi!"

"What the Hell?!"

"Both of you are brutes." Yumichika huffed, crossing his arms over his chest haughtily.

"Personally, I think it's adorable!" The narcissist continued with a dreamy sigh, gazing down at both the substitute shinigami, and the Juuban tai taichou sleeping in his arms.

"E-Eh?! It's not like that! I was sick of him n-not gettin' any sleep, s-so I pretty m-much had to suffocate him until he w-went unconscious!" Ichigo stumbled frequently over his words, his ochre eyes blinking continuously at the embarrassment of being caught in such a position.

Hitsugaya's eyelids flickered, and the taichou let out a soft groan.

"A-Ah! Toushirou, you're awake." Ichigo laughed sheepishly, absently tightening his hold around the boy.

"… Kurosaki?" Teal eyes glowered up at him, filled with malice – even though they were still slightly clouded by sleep.

"Hm?"

"Two things. One, it's _Hitsugaya-taichou_. And two… What time is it?"

"It's around four, Hitsugaya-taichou."

"… Kuchiki-san? What are you doing here?"

"The soutaichou ordered another shinigami to come, to patrol in case there are more Arrancar attacks." The white-haired tendo nodded after a moment, attempting to move into another position.

But, of course, he couldn't.

"Kurosaki…" Hitsugaya growled out, from between gritted teeth.

"Yes?" Ichigo sighed, holding Renji's gaze with a vicious glare.

"Let me go."

"But-"

"_Now_." Ichigo's arms almost immediately unwound from the boy, who slid silently onto the bed and stood on somewhat weak legs. Forcing himself to regain his normal, stoic stance, he turned to face the other shinigami in the room.

"So, this is why you made me get up…" He muttered under his breath, narrowing his ocean-coloured eyes at the three males and one female in front of him. Ichigo moved himself into a cross-legged position, placing his hands on his knees.

"Hm? What did you say, Hitsugaya-taichou?" Yumichika smiled pleasantly down at the tendo, who waved it off roughly.

"Nothing, just remembered something. But, moving onto more important subjects... Have there been any attacks since I have been… Resting?" Hitsugaya watched calmly as the goofy looks dropped off of the shinigamis' faces.

"Well, there've been some Hollow attacks, but they're the weaker type. There haven't been any Arrancar or Espada so far."

"But it's only a matter of time." Hitsugaya muttered in irritation, nodding thankfully at the red-haired fukutaichou of the sixth division.

"Well, we should be going now." Yumichika's warm smile widened slightly, and he rested a hand on Ikkaku's shoulder. "That idiotic brown-haired boy is waiting for us." Something clicked in Ichigo's brain, and he gawked at the narcissist.

"Keigo? You guys are rooming in Keigo's house?!"

"Yeah – and his crazy-ass sister loves me." Ikkaku grumbled in annoyance, crossing his arms childishly over his chest. Ichigo chuckled at this, grinning toothily at the bald man.

"Why are you annoyed? I mean, with your looks, it's probably pretty _easy_ to get someone to fall for you." The orange-haired teen teased sarcastically, quirking an eyebrow.

"Shut up, Strawberry! She's in love with bald guys."

"So you admit you're bald?"

"Who's bald?!"

"Both of you shut up." The two males glanced at the irritable tendo, before Yumichika spun the bald man around.

"Come on, let's all go – we've got some work to do, and Urahara-san wished to speak with you." The man glanced at Rukia as he finished his statement, who nodded briefly.

"Alright, let's go."

"Make sure you two cuddle up tonight to keep warm – the temperature's dropping a little bit!" Renji turned around and leaped out the open window, a gleeful expression showing up at the priceless look on Ichigo's face. The other shinigami quickly exited the room, sliding the window shut just as-

"It's not like that!" Ichigo thundered.

Silence was his only answer.

* * *

"… Oi. Wake up."

"Five more minutes, mommy…"

"I'm not your damned mother!" Fai blearily opened his mismatched eyes, and forced his gaze to focus on the blurred face above him.

"Oh, hello, Kuro-wan!" The blonde stated cheerfully, reaching up and patting the tanned ninja on the cheek.

"How the Hell did you fall asleep while the idiot was talking? He was practically yelling out every single freakin' word." Kurogane bristled with clear indignance.

"Well… I didn't sleep much last night. I know you didn't either, Kuro-tan, so don't deny it! But now you've gotten more sleep than me, because of this morning!"

"I was unconscious, dipshit!"

"Same thing!"

"No it's not!"

"Yes it is!"

"I don't want to argue right now, Fluorite." Kurogane snarled balefully, glaring coldly at the blonde magician.

"Actually, Kuro-pon, we're attempting to contradict each other. It's not really an argument." Fai's fake smile widened at the vein that began throbbing in Kurogane's forehead.

"It _is_ an argument, bakayaro!"

"No it's not."

"Yes it is!"

"See? Contradicting~" Fai sang gleefully, leaping to his feet and dodging the fist that was originally aimed at his face.

"I swear, Fluorite-" The raven-haired man began, fury coating his already rough voice, his hands clenching into tight fists as he moved into an upright position.

"Ah! Gomenasai, Kurogane-san, Fai-san." Sakura blinked her innocent, emerald eyes at the two men in front of her – Fai was standing with his hands up, palms facing Kurogane, whilst said ninja had a fist cocked, ready to strike.

"Now now, Kuro-pon! You wouldn't hit me when poor, innocent Sakura-chan is in the room, would you?" Fai grinned amiably, waving his hands back and forth in front of him.

Kurogane watched him with a calculating gaze for a moment, before he turned to Sakura.

"Mind leaving the room, hime?"

"O-Of course not, Kurogane-san! I'm sorry!" Sakura bowed before hurriedly leaving the room. Kurogane let a wolfish grin creep over his face as he turned to face the mage again.

"Oh look. She's gone." He chuckled, before lunging at the blonde man.

"Now bring it on, idiot!"

Crashes and yelps were the only things that could be heard from the room.

* * *

"Hitsugaya-kun? Are you alright?" A soft voice interrupted Hitsugaya's muddled thoughts.

"Hm?" The white-haired taichou turned his head slightly to look at the owner of the voice – Kurosaki Yuzu stared right back at him, concern clear in her bright, brown eyes.

"Is something wrong, Hitsugaya-kun?"

"No – I'm fine, thank you." The tendo replied in a short voice, inclining his head slightly towards the young girl.

"Hm… Well, if you need anything…" Yuzu responded hesitantly, her brow creasing ever-so-slightly. Hitsugaya raised a hand and waved it slightly at her, shaking his head.

"I'm perfectly alright, Yuzu-san. You don't need to worry about me. Instead, make sure your older brother isn't getting himself into more trouble." Yuzu blinked her eyes in confusion, when a loud crashing noise was heard from downstairs, followed by a long string of profanities and a scolding.

"Nii-chan! 'Tou-san!" Yuzu's hands flew up and clapped over her mouth. She turned and raced out of Ichigo's room, racing down the stairs. Hitsugaya watched her leave silently, but when the noises did not cease from downstairs, he slowly made his way towards the source of the problem.

"Dad, what the fuck?!"

"Language, my son! Do not use such profanities in this household!"

"I wouldn't have to if you would just let me go, damn it!"

"Ichigo!"

"They're not stopping, Yuzu…"

"What the Hell?! Lemme go!"

"Ichi-nii! Tou-san! Please stop!"

"Dad!"

"What is it, my son?"

"Damn you! Let go of me!"

"Ahem."

Isshin froze with his arm hooked around Ichigo's neck in a headlock. Said teenager was doubled over at the waist, snarling angrily – he, too, fell silent at the arrival of the taichou.

"May I inquire as to what you two are doing?" Hitsugaya asked in a somewhat pleasant tone of voice, placing his hands on his hips and regarding both of the Kurosaki men with an intrigued gaze.

"T-Toushirou, go back upstairs."

"It's Hitsugaya-san."

"Alright, Hitsugaya-kun! We're having a father-son fight!"

"Let go of me!" Ichigo's arm suddenly struck Isshin in the stomach, sending him backwards with a pained grunt. The father's arm unwound from Ichigo's neck, and the teenager took advantage of his freedom to bound over to the white-haired boy.

"…?" Hitsugaya gave both of them separate looks of confusion, and Isshin grinned predatorily.

"Dad, no. Leave Toushirou out of this."

"It's Hitsugaya-san." Hitsugaya reprimanded sternly, casting a cold-hearted glare up at the orange-haired shinigami. Ichigo kept his gaze with a powerful stare of his own, but their staring contest was interrupted when Hitsugaya vanished from Ichigo's sight.

"E-Eh?"

"W-What?!" Hitsugaya's eyes were wide, and all he found it hard to regain his breath. He was currently being crushed in a painful, suffocating bear hug.

By Ichigo's father.

"Tou-san! Please let go of Hitsugaya-kun!"

"Dad! Let go of him!" The substitute shinigami roared in anger, flinging himself forward and striking his father in the face. Hitsugaya began to thrash, squirming feverishly in an attempt to escape from Isshin's hug.

"K-Kurosaki… San…" Hitsugaya ground out in anger, somehow managing to bury his petite fist in Isshin's already bruised midsection. Said man yelped and released the boy, who immediately collapsed onto the floor, breathing heavily.

"Dammit, Dad! Why the Hell would you do that?!"

"He's living in this house for the time being! I consider him a son! He needs to be loved! And if _you_ won't, I have to!" Isshin cried out, waving his arms frantically before bouncing over to the huge poster of his deceased wife.

"Masaki! Our son has found love, and it has made him cruel!" He sobbed, clutching at the material. The teenager stiffened, and Hitsugaya raised his head slightly, eyes narrowed.

"… Wha-"

"Come on, Toushirou. Let's go back upstairs." Ichigo reached down and took hold of Hitsugaya's wrist, tugging him up onto his feet and leading him up the steps.

"Ichi-nii, Hitsugaya-kun, dinner will be in a couple hours." Yuzu called after them, and Karin sighed.

"Dad, you might want to behave more around Toushirou-kun." The black-haired 'twin' muttered, glaring daggers at her father, who was still crying and yelling to his beloved wife about how cruel their son was.

* * *

"He's so annoying!"

"Kurosaki…?"

"Sorry, Toushirou." Ichigo released Hitsugaya's wrist slowly, as if relishing the feeling of such smooth skin against his own. His ochre gaze remained focused on the somewhat dazed white-haired taichou, and he sighed in irritation.

"Are you still tired?" The orange-haired teenager asked bluntly, fixating the shorter shinigami with a somewhat harsh gaze.

"W-What?" Hitsugaya turned to face him, a somewhat incredulous look painted on his boyish face. Of all the things Ichigo could have said in that moment - including explaining why the hell his father was such a basketcase - he decided to ask if he was still tired?

"Ugh..." Ichigo impatiently lifted the boy under his arms and deposited him on the bed, glaring out the window. The taichou gave an uncharacteristic yelp as his body bounced slightly on the mattress, and he propped himself up on his elbows. He turned his head to the side and watched in silence as Ichigo spun around and moved over to the desk, pulling the chair out and plopping himself down on it, glaring down at the piece of furniture.

"Keep silent for a while – just pretend you're asleep, if you're not. I need some time to think."

"… Kurosaki…?" Hitsugaya ventured tentatively, but he got no response. Normally, the tendo would have been irritated – he barely ever started a conversation for a reason other than something important. And finding out what was wrong with the orange-haired shinigami was definitely important.

Ichigo shifted his eyes in their sockets, watching the tendo give him an indistinguishable look before he allowed his arms to give way, and fall back on the bed. Ichigo heaved an inward sigh before he drew a small book from the drawer of his desk. He flipped it open to the page that was bookmarked and his eyes began to skim quickly over the words.

Silence reigned over the room for a long period of time, and the smell of food began to waft its way up the stairs. Ichigo started suddenly, and glanced out his open window – the sun was beginning to go down, signifying the fact that it was nearing seven o'clock.

"Oi." He shifted his gaze down from the window and blinked. The white-haired taichou was still laying on his bed – in fact, he hadn't moved from his original position. Well, with the exception of his arms being behind his head. But the bright, teal eyes were closed as the tendo seemingly dozed on the bed.

As silently as he possibly could, Ichigo raised himself from the chair and snuck over to the boy. He looked over the somewhat peaceful face, and raised a hand, brushing the white bangs away from a closed eyelid. He slowly began to lean over, preparing to plant a kiss on the taichou's forehead, when a noise from the open window caught him off guard.

It was someone clearing their throat.

"What are you doing, Kurosaki." Hitsugaya's cold tone took the boy off guard, and the orange-haired shinigami's head snapped up to stare in shock at the tendo.

"I-I tripped, sorry, Toushirou. I didn't realize you'd left your gigai – it's almost dinnertime."

"Hitsugaya-taichou." The tendo snarled angrily, before jumping onto the bed, making Ichigo move away from him.

"I thought you were still in your gigai, so I was gonna be nice and wake you up for dinner." Ichigo grumbled in his defense, turning back to his desk.

"If you had paid more attention to things around you, perhaps you would have heard me leave." The substitute shinigami winced slightly, and glared at the white-haired boy out of the corner of his eye.

"… You didn't say anything, so I didn't hear you."

"No, actually. I said that I was going out for a while, to visit Urahara-san and our new… 'Friends'." Hitsugaya responded in irritation, stretching his thin arms as he readjusted to being within the confines of his humanoid gigai.

"… Oh."

"Yeah, genius."

"Oh shut up, shorty."

"What did you call me?!"

"You heard me!"

"Why you-" Hitsugaya began, his teal eyes flashing with anger. He would have continued his sentence if a banging on the door had not interrupted him.

"Ichigo! Hitsugaya-kun! Dinner's going to be put on the table in a couple of minutes – you might want to come downstairs~" Isshin's voice sang in a terribly off-key tone, and the two shinigamis could only glare balefully at the door.

"Of course, Isshin-san." Hitsugaya sighed after a moment of silence, and he heard a weird giggling from the other side of the door.

"Just call me tou-san, Hitsugaya-kun!"

"I think I'll stick with Isshin-san, thank you." Ichigo snickered behind his hand, noticing the clearly irritated look on the taichou's face.

"Suit yourself, my soon-to-be son-in-law!" The man's heavy footfalls were heard going back down the stairs.

"Isshin-san, I'm not your son-in-law-" Hitsugaya's eyes widened comically, and Ichigo doubled over laughing.

"What the hell are you laughing at, you idiot?!"

"Y-Your face… Looked so funny!" Ichigo wheezed in between chuckles.

"Yeah?! And what exactly did it look like?" Hitsugaya snapped, narrowing his teal eyes.

"Y-You looked constipated!" Ichigo snickered, wiping tears of laughter away from the corners of his eyes.

"So you think that's funny…?"

"Yes!" Ichigo grinned widely, taking a deep breath. Without warning, Hitsugaya's foot lashed out, and struck a manly place that probably wouldn't be manly much longer, at the rate things were going.

Ichigo wailed in pain, his hands flying down to said area as he collapsed in a howling pile of groin-kicked teenager on the ground.

"Hah!" Hitsugaya released a short, barking laugh at the whimpering substitute shinigami.

"Now _that_'_s_ funny, Kurosaki." Hitsugaya stepped over the writhing, orange-haired teen before opening the door and exiting the room. After a few moments, Ichigo could feel breath returning to his lungs, though his special place throbbed. He forced himself to his feet, clenching his teeth as he hobbled to the stairs, and began his very slow descent down them.

Conversation from the kitchen drifted up to him, and he distinctly heard Hitsugaya telling his father to release him immediately. Ichigo stumbled down the remainder of the stairs, and glared at Isshin, who had his arm around the tendo's shoulders.

"Just let him go, Dad." Ichigo grumbled in annoyance, limping slightly over to his father before punching him across the face.

"Why Masaki?! Why is our son so cruel?" Isshin cried loudly, his bruised cheek turning an ugly purple colour already.

"Idiot!" Ichigo snapped vehemently, before a tug on the bottom of his shirt had him glancing down at the tendo.

"I'll tell you what happened at Urahara-san's after dinner, alright?" Hitsugaya whispered softly, receiving an affirming nod from the teenager.

"Alright, my children! Let's eat!" Isshin danced back over to the table, a cheery smile on his face.

"Shut up, Dad!"

"Aw come on, Ichigo! Be happy~!"

"Just shut _up_!"

"Ichi-nii! Tou-san!"

"Just leave it, Yuzu… They will never stop, even after they're dead – I can guarantee you of that."

"Hehh…"

"What's so funny, Hitsugaya-kun?"

"It's nothing, Yuzu-san. Please do not look further into the subject."

"O-Oh. Okay, Hitsugaya-kun – whatever you say."

"Toushirou?"

"… It's Hitsugaya-san to you. And what is it, Kurosaki?"

"… Nevermind."

"Idiot."

"Eh?!"

"You heard me!"

"You wanna go?!"

"It's worthless to fight you."

"Yeah, cause I'll win!"

"No. It's worthless to fight you because with one kick you're a wailing heap of stupidity on the floor."

"…"

"Hahaha! That's my boy! Always was a weak one!"

"Dad!"

* * *

Dinner came and went, and the two shinigamis returned to Ichigo's room.

The orange-haired teenager sat down on his bed, and watched Hitsugaya carefully.

"Alright... So what happened at Urahara-san's?"

"Well..." Hitsugaya began, before clearing his throat and continuing.

* * *

"_Welcome, Hitsugaya-kun!"_

"_Yeah yeah… I came over to see how they're doing." Urahara gave the boy a small smirk, before hiding it behind his fan._

"_Oh ho ho! How sweet of you, Hitsugaya-kun, coming over here to see how our new friends are doing~!"_

"_Drop it, Urahara-san." Hitsugaya snarled, sidling past Urahara and entering the shouten._

"_They're just down the hallway – Fai-kun was having a pleasant chat with Kurogane-kun when I left, so I wonder how that's going…" Urahara snickered, leading the way down the hall towards the door. A loud argument met the pair of shinigamis, followed quickly by Fai's cheerful laughter. Silence reigned a moment later, before an enraged roar echoed through the hallway._

_Hitsugaya and Urahara quickened their paces, and an odd sight met the shinigamis' eyes._

"_F-Fluorite?! Kurogane-san?!" Hitsugaya could feel a light blush tinting his cheeks as heat rushed to his face in embarrassment._

"_Hello, Shiro-chan!" The blonde smiled cheerily, glancing at the white-haired taichou out of the corner of his eye. He was straddling the ninja's hips, his hands pinning Kurogane's wrists to the ground beside his head._

"_W-What are you doing?!"_

"_Get off of me, you idiot!" Kurogane shouted, thrashing wildly on the ground._

"_Ah-ah-ah~! Bad Kuro-wanko." Fai tutted, shaking his head briefly._

"_Fai-kun, be nice to Kurogane-kun! And you two might want to be quieter – your rough-housing could wake Moko-chan, Sakura-chan and Syaoran-kun. They passed out after we drank some warm tea while you were spending some quality time with Fai-kun." Kurogane's face lit up with a bright blush, and he glared in fury at the blonde shopkeeper._

"_Now now, Kuro-tan. You may glare, but your blush shows me you like this~!" Fai teased, leaning closer to Kurogane's face, whose blush deepened to a bright crimson colour._

"_G-Get away from m-me!" The ninja stammered uncertainly, trying unsuccessfully to pull away from the magician's oddly strong grasp._

"_Ahem." Hitsugaya cleared his throat, and the blonde magician suddenly remembered his existence in the room. With a swift movement, he had released the ninja and tackled the white-haired tendo to the ground, hugging him tightly._

"_Shirou-chan~! You came to visit! I'm so happy!" Fai cheered, tightening his hold on the boy._

"_K-Keh?! Let go of me this instance, Fluorite!"_

"_But why, Shiro-chan? You're so cuddly!"_

"_I came here to discuss important information, you idiot!" Fai almost instantly sobered up – he released the tendo, stepping back before sitting down beside the still blushing ninja. Urahara snapped his fan closed and sat down as well, followed by the white-haired taichou._

"_What exactly is it that we need to discuss, Hitsugaya-kun?" Urahara smiled pleasantly, but it was not mirrored by the other shinigami._

"_What is the reason that you foreigners remain here? What exactly are you looking for?"_

"_Well… We're looking for Sakura-chan's feathers." Hitsugaya blinked in confusion, before narrowing his eyes._

"_Feathers?"_

"_Yes, feathers – they're memories. We don't need them anymore, but… In the wrong hands, those immense powers are dangerous. We must regain the final feather, before we can finally settle down from our dimensional journies."_

"… _I see. What exactly can a feather do?"_

"_Oh lots of things! Someone was using it to terrorize a town – he was a bad man… Really, if you have power, you can do a lot of bad things with it." Fai stated seriously, clasping his hands together before resting them in his lap._

"_Ah… Well, Kurosaki and I will help you in any way we can, and I'm sure that his friends will assist you as well. We'll try to figure out who has this… I might even have an idea yet of the culprit." Fai's eyes widened in surprise, and he gave the tendo a small grin._

"_Really? Who?"_

"… _Are you thinking of that man, Hitsugaya-kun?" Urahara asked in an unnaturally soft voice._

"_Of course. Who else?"_

"… _I see your point. It appears our friends are being targeted by the present owner of Sakura-chan's feather…"_

"_Now that you know all of this, can you get out of here, shrimp?" Kurogane grunted in irritation, narrowing his red eyes._

"_Actually, all of you can get out of here."_

"_Nah nah, Kuro-min! I'm quite sure you want me to stay, don't you?" Fai purred seductively, unlacing one of his hands and pressing it to Kurogane's cheek. The ninja turned beet red – again – and slapped the pale appendage away, growling at the mage._

"_When I say 'everyone', I mean __**everyone**__! You, the other blonde idiot, and the midget!"_

"_Who are you calling a midget, you ass?!"_

"_You!" Hitsugaya stood up and spun on his heel, stalking towards the door. He opened it slowly, before glancing over his shoulder._

"_There's one thing that stands out about you, Kurogane-san." He sounded somewhat thoughtful, and the ninja narrowed his vermillion eyes dangerously._

"_And what's that, kid?"_

"_You're about as straight as a circle." The tendo's form flickered before vanishing, and Hitsugaya had exited the shop before a howl of pure fury echoed through the town.  
_

* * *

Ichigo remained silent for long moment, contemplating what Hitsugaya had told him. He snickered slightly at the shinigami's parting comment for the ninja, but returned his mind to the present problem.

"So…"

"Whoever has the feather is probably targeting them."

"That's terrible!"

"Relax, Kurosaki!"

"But if what Urahara-san says is true… There's something wrong with this picture. Why would somebody be targeting them?" Hitsugaya ran a hand through his white hair, closing his eyes.

"I don't know, Kurosaki. But we're going to have to keep our guards up for quite some time, until we can somehow decipher the intentions behind this..."

"Hmph." Ichigo rolled onto his back, the bed creaking ever-so-slightly.

"This is stupid! They haven't done anything wrong – they're just foreigners that have come to retrieve something that belongs to them in the first place, according to your statement-"

"Maybe that's the reason they're being targeted." Ichigo pushed himself up on his hands, and blinked at the tendo in curiosity.

"What do you mean, Toushirou?"

"It's Hitsugaya-taichou. But… Perhaps, what they're looking for is already in the hands of the one that is targeting them. I wouldn't be surprised if _he_ got a hold of this 'feather' they spoke of, but we cannot be sure. But why would this person want to get a hold of them, when they already have the immense power that this feather holds?" Hitsugaya crossed his arms over his chest, pursing his lips in annoyance.

"Yeah yeah, Toushirou." Ichigo shrugged carelessly as he clambered off the bed, gaining a somewhat half-hearted glare from the tendo.

"But I see your point… If this feather is as powerful as they say it is… Then we're in deep shit."

"Kurosaki!"

"What?! I'm just telling the truth!"

"Feh! You're still an idiot!"

"Take that back!"

"Why should I?"

"Because I said so!"

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I went against your orders!" Hitsugaya scorned.

"Why you-!"

"_Tee hee!_" A childish giggle echoed through the room, and the two shinigamis turned to look out the window in shock. A figure dressed in a shihakshou was grinning maniacally at them from the roof of the neighbour's building, and she giggled again.

"_It seems you two are having fun! Too bad your silly little games will be over soon, neh~?_" The voice sang gleefully, and Hitsugaya lunged for the window.

"W-Wait!" He yelled, as the figure vanished into thin air with a bought of high-pitched laughter.

"Don't go…" Hitsugaya could only stare in hopelessness at the roof across from them.

Little did he know that Ichigo was watching him the exact same way – a hopeless look hollowing out his ochre eyes as he turned away from the little taichou.


	7. Author's Note

**_*THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER UPDATE*  
_~\\: Author's Note ://~**

_Intelligent, Yet Dense is now officially on hiatus._

I've kind of lost inspiration for any BLEACH stories at the moment, this one in particular.

So it is on hiatus until further notice.

I am not giving up on this story, per say, only putting it off until I feel that I might be able to produce at least a satisfactory chapter for readers.

I'm not sure when that will be, just hopefully before 2010. -crosses fingers-

Other stories will be produced, of course, because it's not as if I've lost full inspiration for fanfiction writing. Only this story. c: Teehee~

I doubt that you'll see any Bleach fanfics from me for a while, however.

So um… Yeah. Sorry.

Bye-bye~

**~ Gosai Ryuu**


End file.
